


London is Always a Good Idea

by szarabasjka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Once upon a time there was a kid who loved a prince,  but destiny had a diferent plan."<br/>or the Sabrina Sterek AU I promised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon a Time

“Once upon a time there was a family living in a palace; they were happy and did good to everyone, they were the perfect family; that ruled over bacon hills; a queen a king and four children; two princes and two princesses.

The king died and the queen got so worried about her family that she decided they needed a guard.. The guard had lost his wife too and moved into the palace to escape his pain carrying his son; the little thing who was always around looking into the palace or watching dances from the top of a tree.

He loved the lights and the music, and the elegant ladies in their gowns; handsome gentlemen in their suits: dancing and laughing.”

Among them all there was one he watched the most, the last of the Hale boys; Isaac, he was around his age and had a dashing smile, and had the most beautiful eyes Stiles had ever seen.

He was gorgeous and charming and he knew it. So did the long list of conquests he had. Stiles was awkward and funny looking and gangly and had ADHD. Isaac would never even look at him, right?

That night he saw Isaac dancing with a dark haired boy; the boy had dimples and tanned skin; dark eyes that twinkled when he smiled. The band started playing a song Stiles loved. 

He could hear the voice singing: “take me into your loving arms; kiss me under the light of a thousand stars, place your hand on my beating heart.” Stiles imagined it was him, dancing with Isaac and laughing at the nonsense he whispered in his ear; he saw as they parted, the dark eyed boy with the dimples moved slowly to the green house, his smile never wilting while Isaac… Isaac was coming his way in a hurry. “Crap…” he let out as he tried to climb down, losing his footing and falling from the last branches. –thanks God the last and lower ones, it was a very big tree- and landed with a thud.

“Isaac?” it was Derek, Isaac older brother, he always looked as if he were mad at everyone. “Are you fooling around with the Mahealani boy? His father hasn’t signed anything yet!!”

Isaac smiled. “I won’t do anything stupid, okay?” They were interrupted by the thud of Stiles fall, “Who is there?” Isaac asked walking closely to find him on the floor.

“What was that?” Derek asked. 

“Nothing…” Isaac answered smiling. “Just Stiles.” He used the small distraction and disappeared carrying a champagne bottle and two flutes in his pant pockets. Stiles knew what he’d do with the Mahe, mahal- with the dark eyed boy.

“Are you okay?” it was Derek standing right over him, his eyebrows furrowed fiercely and his mouth a tight line. There was only one thing that scared Stiles more than Derek; thunder. He nodded and tried to get up, he gasped as strong hands held him by the arms and pulled him until he was standing straight. “What were you doing there?” Derek said looking at his raggedy clothes; once again thanks God someone interrupted Stiles was sure he would never be able to talk if Derek were looking at him.

“Derek Honey....?” it was Derek’s Mom, Taliah Hale. “Mr. Anderson is here to talk about the development near the preserve.” She said and smiled to Stiles. “Stiles, sweetie!” she said with a smile. “How are you?”

“Fine thank you, ma’am.” Stiles gulped and tried to control his breathing, ever since his mother passed away he suffered panic attacks; and he didn’t want to have one in this case.

“I haven’t seen you often lately; your dad told me about the internship you’ll be doing for that… Internet Company.”

“Google; yeah.” Stiles said avoiding the part where the Google offices he was going were in London and Derek raised his brow. “I’m supposed to go to the airport at ten.” He checked his watch; it was almost nine thirty. “I should get going…” he dusted his pants and moved towards the service house. 

“Good bye sweetie.” Mrs. Hale said. “Safe trip.” Stiles only smiled and waved.

Stiles stood outside as the taxi arrived watching into the distance; the green house was there and two figures could be seen dancing and then closer. He never expected seeing Derek when the taxi arrived; the oldest Hale boy gave him a check. “In case you need anything. Have fun.” Derek said and went back to the party.

His dad was there with his backpack as Stiles looked back one last time to say good bye to the Hale house and to Isaac. “You sure you want to do this?” his father asked with a face so sad Stiles was tempted to call the entire thing off.

But he nodded and let out a sigh. “Yes; either I do this or I’ll be in love with him forever. It’s about time to move on.”

“You want to forget him, but you’re leaving all of us behind.” He said as the rest of the staff came out, Scott; his best friend, was there, so were Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura and Deaton.

“I’ll be back and I’ll bring you presents.” He said and hugged his dad. “It’ll only be only six months, dad; I’ll be back.” The cabby honked at him three times before finally his family let him go.

***  
Stiles had fallen in love with Isaac when they were kids, every time Isaac smiled Stiles world turned upside down, and he either put some distance between them or he won’t ever forget him and start his own life.

He got to Heathrow and everything he thought he’d see was wrong. There was a bus waiting for him and others like him from different parts of the world and everyone was distracted with something different, after 12 years with Scott he felt alone sitting in the middle of a bunch of strangers.

The job was not easy, but was fun and even if it took him a while to understand some of the guys working there he felt great. 

Until he didn’t; he closed a document his team had to present to the higher boss before they saved it, they lost a night worth of work and everyone reprimanded him.

He was sitting outside of a café sniffling still, wanting against all hopes to go home.

He just had called his father.

“Stiles you’ve been there two weeks I doubt everyone in London thinks you’re an idiot.”

Stiles sniffled. “Because I don’t know all of them yet.”

“Then come back, go to your place, right now, pack up and come back.”

He rubbed his eyes. “I can’t… I won’t.”

“That’s my boy; take a breath, stop crying and deal with it. Be strong.”

He promised he will be, but not just yet, he was still crying when someone sat next to him with a cup. “I bought you some tea. My mum used to say nothing looks that bad after a good cup of tea. ” The girl had a sweet smile and brown eyes. “I’m Malia, I heard what happened; it was an honest mistake, they’ll get over it.” he couldn’t ignore the way the cute beanie perched on her brown hair or how her full lips were glistening with lip gloss that smelled like strawberries.

They walked around the city two days in a row after work and she took him to a pub that Friday because Manchester United was playing and they cheered and sang and drank and had fun. By the end of the night Stiles had a new set of friends and Malia held his hand all the way home.

He entered his bedroom after leaving Malia at her house and his attempt to not to panic at the sight of her dad; Peter, who was absurdly okay with his daughter  
coming home half drunk with a stranger.

He had bought a cork panel for his wall and he attached Isaac’s picture on it, the one from Forbes, he attached the receipt from the pub on the cork with a tinny England flag.

He did his best at work for the next couple days only seeing glimpses of Malia here and there, she was always carrying a camera and she was the one looking for him.  
Before he knew it they had already a routine; walking around until dinner that they always had together. Once they were out at the Buckingham palace and she gave him a present. “Is not an expensive one; okay? but you’re in London, you ought to take some pictures.” Now Stiles had his own camera. Something better than a phone camera.

So they spent their weekend taking pictures around London; Stiles kissed her that night as they walked the Centennial Bridge.

“Tell me your story.” she asked one afternoon as they watched for the gazillion time the change of guards at the palace. Stiles snorted, she had been in his place, she had seen Isaac picture. Why was she asking this? “Okay…” she took a pack of cigs from her purse and lit one. “My mum passed away when I was a kid and my dad only entered my life when he found out I existed, so I lived for a while on welfare; like a wild animal.” She said and smiled to Stiles. “Never had a serious boyfriend or slept with anyone…” she looked at him biting her lips.

Stiles smiled at the candid way she told him. “I’m Maedhros Stilinski, but for the life of the Queen don’t you ever call me that.” Malia laughed. “I haven’t had a boyfriend or girlfriend either, but fell in love like an idiot with someone who would never care for me the same way I care about him.” He snorted. “So I ran away.” He told her everything about the parties and the tree and his mom’s cookies and Sunday curly fries with her.

Malia took him by the hand and they had sex that night. Stiles felt giddy and only half stupid as he stumbled into the kitchen the next morning for breakfast and seeing Peter; Malia’s dad there making cinnamon toast for everyone. 

The rest of his six months flew by, every time he had a good time or something memorable happened he added a piece of paper on his cork board, by the time the fourth month ended you could only see Isaac’s blue eyes.

By the time the fifth month was ending, you could only see one eye as if it were mocking Stiles

Because it was all Stiles doing the whole month he avoided adding more stuff on top of the eye while the rest of the board was swarming with stuff. Malia forced him to go shopping, and decided over his hair and even bought him glasses, Stiles felt like a dork, he didn’t need glasses. But girls and guys started noticing him more.

Hey pops.

I’m on a restaurant that had a Gordon Ramsay picture on its wall; I heard he once was here. Somewhere God Save the Queen is playing as a group of half drunk guys are singing it with heartfelt abandon; Chelsea just won a game and they’re near to championship. Trust me. MLS? Rubbish!!

I bet you’ll hate the weather here, it’s always cloudy and I love it, I learnt to always be prepared for bad weather, and there’s this smell, half tires and half pee on the air when it rains, at first it bothered me to no end; now I inhale deeply and smile.

I’ve heard a million times, I’ve read a million stories about people finding their place. And I believe that I’ve found mine. Even my apartment – my flat- feels cozy and perfect, it’s two rooms and a small kitchen, seriously, I feel like I could walk through the entirety of it in six steps, it grounds me; confines me; makes it impossible for me to feel disperse and hyper. How awesome is that I found something that works better than Adderal?

I know you’re fine, Scott told me, but he also told me about your every night binge of pop corn and movies with Melissa. Not funny, what about your cholesterol?

How are things at home? How’s everyone? I won’t ask for him, father because I already know the answer. I came here running away and wanting to forget and I’m sure I didn’t forget anything. Even if what did happen is that I’m now convinced that I am not for him and he is not for me; and I have to move on. I’ll do that once at home.

This will be my last e-mail from here, and I know I went all romantic and chick flic-y on it but I don’t care, I love London and I’ll love it for the rest of my life.  
See you soon.

\- Stiles

His dad read that as he was going out of the house, Laura was coming home for the company merging celebration party.

He looked out to the yard noticing Isaac’s LaFerrari parked haphazardly near the flowerbeds. He didn’t have the heart to tell Stiles about Isaac meeting and dating someone; and this time apparently committed to her.

He popped a candy in his mouth; Stiles will be back soon and good bye sweets.


	2. Why is he repeating that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home and going to a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos, I should have mentioned I don't have a beta, if anyone is there and offers i'd love to have some help.

Derek came out of the house marching in a hurry, he had come at dawn to see his mom and talk about contracts and the debt they’ll get into because of the merger when he saw Isaac walking in with a hickey on his throat. “Look at you, you’re dating a vampire? You’re not still around those freaks do you?” because you don’t want to know the crowd Isaac had went out with for a while in his second sabbatical year before college. 

Isaac rolled his eyes. “Don’t you have someone else to harass? Cora didn’t come home last night.”

Derek frowned. “Cora can do as she pleases; she’s not supposed to be preparing for college.”

Isaac moaned like a petulant child. “But college is so boring!!” and groaning still he added. “And Allison is not going with me…”

Derek was fixing his tie. “Allyson?”

“Allyson Argent. I met her in last month’s EM gala, the one you forced me to assist and stay sober in? And she’s perfect!”

Derek rolled his eyes and turned to see his mom. 

“Good morning boys!” she greeted with a soft smile on her face. “Isaac weren’t you wearing that last night?”

He smiled dashingly, just like his dad used to. “I was, but I have great news!” he said giddy as he followed his mother and brother into the dining room where breakfast was ready. “I proposed to Allison last night and she said yes.”

For a moment both Taliah and Derek stared at him quietly. “What?”

“You’re fucking kidding me?” shouted Derek.

“Derek language!” his mother shouted. 

“This idiot is planning on getting married and I have to care for my language?” he said. “Have you lost your mind Isaac? Do you have any idea how many would die to go to school like you?” Isaac sat down as Derek towered over him angry.

“Derek; enough!!” Taliah moved close. “Isaac, sweetheart, I’m sure you don’t want to marry this young! You’re a puppy!!”

Isaac huffed. “Mom! I’m not a puppy, I’m a man, and I mean it1 I love her, and she loves me and we have decided it, we’re going to school in the same town, yeah? We could live in the same place and have different schedules; I’m not planning on quitting school because I get married.”

“But that’s your thing, you quit.” Derek said bitterly. “Football, lacrosse, cross-country, the band, bow, piano, modeling, mythology club, debate, swimming team, and…” 

“I get it!” he interrupted. “But this is different.”

Derek rolled his eyes and took his tablet. “Mom, you make him see reason. I have a report to finish for the meeting tomorrow.” He sat eating his cereal without even looking up again.

Isaac convinced his mother that he was in love with Allison, and no matter how many times she said it was too soon, they had no idea what they were getting into; how much something this big would change their lives Isaac didn’t let them convince him.

Derek; one to always find the bright side on everything saw an opportunity and once at the office called Kira; his assistant and asked her to contact the Argents. If his idiot of a brother wanted to get married he could convince the future in laws to be on his side.

But when Kira said she had one of them in line he was surprised by how different things were.

“Hello, Victoria Argent Speaking.” A voice Informed with more authority than Derek expected. When he introduced himself the woman interrupted. “OH! We knew you’d call, we were hoping to talk to your mother, though; one that can actually decide.”

“Madam, I assure you I have as much voice in this company as my mother.” He said rubbing his short hair. “I’m just concerned that my brother and your daughter are too young to even consider a commitment as big as marriage.”

“Chris and I were thinking…” Oh thanks God, adults that made sense. “…the exact opposite. Allison is mature enough to know what she wants and we like your brother so much better than his last waste of a boyfriend, at least your brother has a name and a fortune.”

Derek rolled his eyes and rubbed his chin desperate. “yeah a slob but with lots of money…” he let out.

“I’m glad you have the picture clear. You know my daughter is the only heir of the entire Argent’s ammo company; as well as all our investments. We were even looking for new chances.” And Derek found he didn’t mind his brother wanting to marry anymore. 

“We have this initiative; you might want to hear me out; is not weapons, though. It’s a healthcare related initiative.” It was hard to sell you don’t make money giving healthcare and medicine to third world countries. 

“Since we’re going to be family; sure!”

Taliah entered her office to find a smiling Derek holding the Affordable initiative and talking about what a great event the wedding would be if it were after their first year of college.

“We could get things sorted out for Christmas.” He said. “Laura could be here by then.”

Taliah held her face in her hands and ignored her son’s enthusiastic explanation of how they were going to discuss everything on the gala the next day and how they’ll announce the engagement on Taliah’s birthday’s party in three months.

*** 

Derek was talking to Isaac the morning of their mother’s birthday as they finished details about the night. Allison and Isaac engagement would be announced officially that night. And they had also to discuss about their mother’s present. “I bought her the pearls she liked in New York.” Derek said. “You had to buy the painting!”

“And I did!” Isaac said in a childish groan. “I just have to pick it up, it’s in town!” he ran to his car and drove off of the property leaving Derek frowning.

“Why you’re always pissed at Isaac?” Cora, his baby sister was standing behind him. 

“Because he never takes anything serious.” She nodded.

“That’s your fault though; you always do everything for him.” She offered him a cookie and then moved away with her headphones on.

***

Isaac had to be at the store at nine sharp, it was nine eighteen and he was just parking.  
It was nine fifteen when Stiles came out of the bus. The trip home was a surprise, his connections were moved and instead of waiting three hours he had to run but  
made it in ten minutes. He was home almost six hours earlier.

The only bad thing? He had no ride to go from the town to the Hales. Until he noticed the car, the amazing LaFerrari, the car he fantasized about for years.

Isaac came out of the store carrying a package and singing along with some stupid song Allison liked when he noticed it; broad shoulders, absurdly so for a frame that slender, a pert ass and milky white skin dotted with moles, when the guy turned looking for someone he noticed also the fleshy pink lips in a perfect bow and a pointy nose. He moved transfixed for what he was seeing, mouth handing open and feet stumbling to get to him.

Then the guy turned and smiled. Isaac was bought; he would’ve bought ice in the arctic after seeing those amazing honey colored eyes framed by thick black plastic.

“Hi!” The beautiful stranger said fixing his beanie. Isaac nodded and said hi in return. 

He smiled his most charming smile. “I’m sorry, but, do we know each other?”

The laughter the stranger let out made him weak on the knees. “You don’t recognize me, do you?”  
Isaac blinked confused. “So I know you?”

“I know you… Isaac.” 

“I knew it! What are you doing here?” he said familiar but with no idea of who Stiles was.

Stiles looked at his luggage and smiled again, one thing Malia changed in the first week had been his posture, he was no longer slouched and standing tall made him look straight to Isaac gorgeous eyes. “Looking for a ride, I forgot how hard is to find a cab here.”

“I could give you a ride.” Isaac offered immediately, and Stiles nodded, he spent every day since Isaac 17 birthday dreaming about riding that car.

The ride home he looked around amazed by how everything looked strange and the same all together. “I’m sorry.” Isaac said once more trying with his amazing dashing smile and blinking his absurdly long lashes to Stiles. “We meet before, right?” 

Stiles laughed. “Yeah we meet, once in a dream.” He said and cackled viciously at the wounded confused face Isaac had. “We did, for a long while actually. You live in the biggest house by Bacon Heights Highway, right?” Isaac nodded. “You always have those amazing parties… I always heard the music and saw the lights; it was always amazing.” They were entering the private gate. 

“So you… you have been on a party at my house? I doubt it!!” for a second Stiles let out a surprised huff. “I’d have noticed someone as hot as you.” 

“I watched the parties I was never in one…” he said taking off his hat fixing his –now longer short- hair with his fingers.  
Isaac scoffed. “You can’t see my house from any other!”

They entered the front yard and Stiles pointed to his tree, the natural barrier separating the staff house from the Main house. “From there.”

Isaac frowned as he climbed down from his car once more parked too close to the flowerbeds.

Stiles opened the door and climbed down as Isaac helped him with his cases Derek and His mother appeared from behind a truck delivering flowers. “My mom’s party is tonight… would you come?” Isaac asked. “Please? For me?” Stiles couldn’t even breathe when Isaac put his entire charm into convincing him. 

“Okay…”

“Stiles!” Derek shouted almost smiling. “you’re back!”

Stiles waved a hand. “How do you liked London?”

“It was great Thank you.” He answered flustered.

“Stiles?” Isaac repeated.

“Stiles sweetie!!” Taliah moved close and hugged Stiles. “When did you arrive?”

“Stiles?!?!” Isaac asked stupidly.

“Hello Mrs. Hale.” He said blushing. “Less than an hour ago.” He smiled when Cora came running too and hugged him. “I wanted to surprise my dad.”

“Stiles?” Isaac said with a dumb expression on his face.

Derek looked at his brother and then to Stiles. “welcome home.” He said and turned to his mother. “There should be all teal; mother, not red, that’s so tacky…” Taliah smiled patting his arm. 

“It’ll be fine.” She said soothingly.

Cora kept squealing. “You’re back, you’re back!!! Your dad is going to be happy!!”

“Stiles?” asked Isaac for the third time. 

“Okay, red roses… at least tell me the cake matches. I hate when things are not perfect!” Derek said pissed.

“Stiles?” it was Isaac again.

“Why is he repeating that?” Cora and Derek asked together. Taliah smiled and rolled her eyes moving to get Isaac by an arm.

“I should…” Stiles felt his back bending, but he fought the shyness and straightened. “My dad! I should go find my dad.”

“Good to see you kid.” Derek said not even turning to him as he left.

“When Stiles got that… tall?” Isaac mended but it was obvious he wanted to say something else.

“He looks handsome, doesn’t he?” Taliah said with a motherly affection.

“I like his glasses.” Cora said. “His hair looks different.”

“He looks different!” Taliah said.

Derek snorted. “Are you blind? He always looked like that.” He turned to Isaac not moving his eyes from the tablet in his hands. “Allison would be here right?”

“What?” Isaac was still looking to Stiles.

“Your fiancé? Daughter of our future business partners?” Derek asked. 

“No, no, I can wait until Monday…” Isaac got into the house.

“What was that?” Taliah asked to Derek and Cora. 

Cora was younger than Isaac, she had been in Stiles’ class and was getting ready to go to school in the fall; yet she started singing. “Isaac and Stiles sitting on a tree; K-I-S-S-I-N-G.”

Derek groaned. “He’s not going to ruin my plans for the Affordable initiative.” He turned. “Mom! Talk to him!”

***

Stiles walked into the kitchen slowly inching his way until he was behind Scott, he was working with Deaton; helping to tend the horses and covered his eyes. “Stiles!!!” the guys shouted and turned around hugging him. ”you’re back!!” 

“I’m back!” they hugged once more.

“I was supposed to pick you up in a couple hours!”

“I know, I wanted to surprise you all.” The Yukimuras and the chef came running to hug him too. The maids started crying and Adele kissed him leaving a red smear on his cheek. “It’s so good to see you!” Stiles felt his eyes watering as he was hugged and greeted and kissed by Lydia; Mrs. Hale’s personal assistant. “Where is my dad?”

***

He walked down a corridor in the house where his dad was interviewing the waiters for the night. He sat and waited until the last waiter left. Then he knocked on the door his father rose his eyes. “Sorry only ten waiters were on the list. I’ll have to.” He was up and running to his son to hug him with all his strength. 

“Dad!! Dad!! I need to breath.” Stiles said.

They were at their small apartment at the Staff house, Stiles got out a Buckingham palace bathing cap. “This is for staying home.” His dad laughed. “This is for going out.” Stiles had designer leather shoes and his dad made a sound of amazement. “And this is for laughs.” He had a small golden crown he put on his dad and both laughed. While his dad was reading the label in one of the bottles of scotch he had brought as a present Stiles got a suit out, and took it out of the traveling bag. “This is from Harrod’s.” he said. “I hope it’s not too wrinkled for tonight.”

His dad got quiet for a second before saying it out loud. “You’re not going to their party are you?” Stiles busied himself with his suit to avoid answering. “Stiles… look kid.”

“I know!! Stiles said taking out a white shirt; the one he bought for the first presentation he had and never used again. “I know, and I’m fine, I just need to…” he said searching for the right words. “Close chapter, okay? I’m not going back to pin after him.”

“I’m not saying this to hurt you Stiles. It’s exactly the opposite.”

”I know… I swear, I just need to see that it was all an illusion.” He closed his eyes and then turned to face his dad; you would’ve loved Peter and Malia, they were amazing.” He said as he unpacked his cameras, after the cheap one Malia gave him he used the check Derek gave him to buy better equipment. In the end he worked with the company image and Art division; he’d learn a thing or two.

“They made you really happy.”John said and Stiles nodded.

“Now let’s go eat something; my inside man said you haven’t seen a salad in weeks.” His dad laughed as they marched out of the place.

“I’m gonna kill Scott.” he said and Stiles laughed once more.

***

That night Stiles let out a breath he had no idea was holding and marched into the enormous patio of the Hales; people were talking and drinking and the band was already playing; he had a small box for Mrs. Hale so he marched first to meet her. 

She was standing by a table near the door, in a strapless blue gown of floaty material, it was warm enough and she didn’t need a jacket still, even if some clouds were covering the moon. Her hair was pulled out of her face in a bun and the few loose curls were flying in the warm breeze; her makeup was soft and natural only there to enhance her natural beauty.

“Stiles! Sweetie!” she said hiding her surprise at seeing him there. 

“Good evening madam.” He said smiling. “Isaac invited me; I hope you don’t mind.”

Taliah blinked. “No. Not at all of course! Stay and have fun!” she looked up. “Just let’s hope the rain does not start right now or something.” Stiles looked up and then to Mrs. Hale who was smiling.

There was never rain on Hale’s party night, no Hale would abide it. Stiles smiled back. “Happy Birthday Mrs. Hale.” He offered the small box and she took it surprised. 

“Thank you!”

“I hope you like It.” he said and stilled himself; the twitchy awkward kid was gone, the flailing limbs left, a he had a demure posture and poise instead. 

Taliah bit her bottom lip to hide a smile. “Do you mind if I open it now?”

Stiles smiled back. “Go on.” He said and she opened the box to find a delicate necklace, the design of leaves wrapped on each other and at the end f each leaf a small crystal glittered. “I know is not very expensive…” Stiles started and didn’t stop when Taliah wanted to interrupt. “But I thought I’d have bought it for my mum. So…”

Taliah moved ahead and hugged him. “It’s lovely; really, thank you Stiles.” She turned around. “Would you mind?” she offered him the clasps as she took off some other jewel that was given to Lydia without a second look.

“It looks gorgeous.” Lydia said with a smile.

Stiles took a breath. “I should go looking for Isaac.” He waved at them and left.

Isaac was right there, the second his mother was not in sight. “There you are.” He said with a hand already running down Stiles’ back. “You look so hot.” He moved closer and Stiles let out a sigh and moved away from his arms. Isaac smiled and held his hand. “wanna dance?”

Stiles felt as he was pulled into an almost empty dance floor as the band was playing a soft song, Stiles didn’t even knew which he only heard the thumping of his heart feeling Isaac near him, his arms holding him, his eyes directed to him. “You have lovely eyes.” Isaac said and stiles blushed. “And those lips...” Isaac bent down. Stiles avoided him once more with a giggle. 

“Would you please stay in place while I kiss you?” he said blunt and held him.

Stiles giggled. “I know how it goes; you kiss me, woo me with dancing and jokes…” Isaac looked confused. “Then you’ll take me somewhere else…”

“The pool house is open…” Isaac said trying to kiss his jaw. 

“The green house;” Stiles said gulping down his arousal. “The band will play “Thinking out loud”…” Isaac smiled. “You’ll have champagne and two glasses in your back pockets.”

Isaac moved his mouth toward Stiles mouth stiles avoided him once more they never noticed they were in the middle of the dance floor.

“Taliah?” It was Victoria standing next to her husband Chris. “Who is Isaac dancing with?”

Derek got there with his eternal tablet in hands. “So I have the projections of what we need to have this thing moving.”  
Victoria took the tablet. “That boy is…?”

Derek looked up. “It’s Stiles; they have met since they were eight.”

“They’re practically brothers.”Taliah said looking at the tablet too before looking into Derek eyes. 

“I have a brother.” Chris let out. “And I have never kissed him like that.”

Derek rolled his eyes but his mother held him. “I swear is nothing, just Isaac being Isaac.”

Derek smirked. “A Slob with a lot of money.” Victoria’s eyes flew to him.

“All I’m thinking about is my daughter’s heart, since she couldn’t leave her internship at the hospital to come.”

“It’s okay, not even Laura came.” Derek let out and tapped the screen once more. “There you go; the projections I was talking about….” trying to pull the others into his presentation once more.

He saw Kira on a red dress that made her look like she was on fire, and Scott practically drooling few feet away from her. He walked slowly to the green house.  
Derek left his mother and the Argents discussing the percentage of profit and went searching for his brother when he saw him entering the house, he found him stealing a tin foil package from the downstairs bathroom. “Isaac. Where are you going?”

“Nowhere, I’m going to the green house with a friend.”

Derek groaned. “Oh no, you are engaged now Isaac; you can no longer fool around, you made a promise; be mature and respect her.”

“This has nothing to do with Allison, I don’t even remember why I asked her to marry me!” and after a beat while taking the bottle of champagne again. “Actually she proposed to me…” he said irritated.

“Isaac, sit down” Derek said after he saw a strange bulge in the back of Isaac trousers.

“What?” his brother looked around for a way to leave without having to hear Derek’s speech.

“I’ve seen you going around using kids, but this is not any kid; this is Stiles!”  
Isaac smiled. “I know, and I have no idea why I haven’t noticed him before. He was always so sweet.”

“What are you doing Isaac!!” it was his mother. “Do you have any idea the things Victoria Argent told me about you? Why were you kissing Stiles?”

“Isaac, sit down!” roared Derek. 

“No!” Isaac said and turned to his mother. “I didn’t kiss him; okay… maybe a bit of his neck. But we didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Isaac!” Derek said once more.

“Okay!!” Isaac threw himself into the first chair and everyone heard the breaking of glasses as Isaac felt the shards entering his rear. He wailed and Taliah moved closer. 

“What happened?” his mother asked trying to reach under him to see.

“MOM! No!”

Derek was freaking out. “Glasses? You had glasses in your pockets?” Isaac nodded. “You idiot! I didn’t mean you to hurt yourself!”

“I know!! I was just nervous!!”

Taliah rolled Isaac and saw three shards in his right cheek and four in the left. “I’ll get a doctor. Call an ambulance!”

Derek tried to move. “Der… please, go see Stiles. Tell him…” Derek nodded.

“I’ll see him. Don’t’ worry.”


	3. What's with you Hale Guys and Giving me Rides?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip, a storm, and yucca roots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again; for the messages and for the love.

Stiles heard the song, the entire thinking out loud sounded but Isaac wasn’t there, and he took a deep breath and then heard the footsteps he looked up, not sure if to say he had to go or to let Isaac do whatever he wanted.

“Isaac I…” Stiles stopped frozen. “Derek!”

Derek half smiled. “I’m sorry, but I believe Isaac is preoccupied, so he sent me instead. Hope not to be a disappointment.”

Stiles finally moved; he had to move, he had to show he was stronger. “That’s fine…” he said getting close until he looked up to find those turmoil eyes on him. “I just wanted to catch up with him.” He could see Derek incredulity.

“What you did in London?” 

Stiles looked away but then squared his shoulders, he had been in front of a freaking Duchess Derek won’t scare him more than her guards. “I worked in photography and image edition; mostly, I learnt about a million other things too.” He offered. 

”So... it was hard for you to come back?” Stiles knew where this was going.

“So is this like the movies?” he said. “Am I the inappropriate suitor?”

Derek bit his lips and made a motion with his head. “Something like that… yeah.”

“You’re not good enough for my brother; leave him or I’ll ruin your life?”

Derek was serious as he popped the cork of the bottle. “That’s my approach, yes, but not in this case.”

“Oh then the *I’ll pay you to leave my brother alone* line comes; I guess.” He said as Derek offered him a flute with bubbly golden liquid. 

“I offer Two million dollars.”

Stiles smiled. “No- the mistress says- I want five.”

Derek snorted. “You’re not worth five millions.” Stiles took a breath and looked at his glass, he felt himself flush. “What you thought would happen? You’ll dance? Maybe get drunk and then what?” Stiles’ mouth opened a couple times without a sound coming out. “Maybe having sex… and then?” Derek offered his glass “cheers, this is a party after all.” Stiles let his glass touch Derek’s and sipped a bit of his champagne. “I guess you wanted to know how it feels like huh? To kiss a Hale.”

“NO. Not really.” Stiles said candid. “I’m here to see my childish dream disappear.”

“But you asked for five millions. In that case I need something in return.” He moved fast and holding Stiles by the neck kissed him. Stiles heart jumped to his throat and when Derek let him go was so stunned that he moved his hand and slapped Derek across the face.

The slap resounded in the entire room, echoing while Derek’s face showed a red print in the exact shape of Stiles long fingers.

Stiles gasped and Derek smiled. A thin red line dripped down to his chin parting from his lip. “Okay, maybe your right hand does deserve five millions.”

Stiles whispered; an “I’m sorry” and then he ran to the door.

“In case you’re wondering…” Derek waited until Stiles almost stopped by the door. “Isaac had an accident and couldn’t make it. And this won’t be mentioned to your father or my mother.”

Stiles thanked every God; for one second he thought he had costed his father his job.

***

Derek had to go to the hospital with Isaac that night feeling absurdly guilty. 

“I asked him to sit down because I knew he had something on his pants.” He confessed to his mom. “I never thought it was glasses.”

Taliah caressed his hair. “I know sweetie, it was an accident nobody’s fault.”

“You think he will break up with Allyson?” Derek asked as Cora curled against him on the small arm chair in Isaac’s private suit.

Taliah thought every word. “I should say that yes, I should be happy that he is already changing his mind. But it’s Isaac, he has no north. Allyson is the only that ever made him think about his future; even college, he’s excited!” Cora mumbled in her sleep and Taliah pulled her against her covering her baby with Derek’s coat. “I’m such a bad mother.” She let out with a sigh.

“No. he had always been shallow is not your fault.” Derek said and hissed when his mother touched the left side of his face.

“Aren’t you going to tell me about this?”

Derek smiled. “Nope.” He let the last letter pop and even if it stung his smile never failed. “I believe that Stiles has to change targets; maybe if we keep them apart Isaac would think straight again and he won’t break his engagement.”

“What about Stiles?”

Derek made a face feeling the pull on his face. “Don’t worry, I’ll deal with him. I like the kid, I always have, but I’m not gonna let my brother ruin his life and our company to lose millions no matter how his hair looks.”

“Just; don’t hurt him, okay? He’s like one of you.” Taliah caressed her necklace and Derek looked at it. 

“What happened with the pearls I gave you?”

“I like them very much, but this one has a special sentimental value.” She said. Derek wanted to ask more but then Isaac was wheeled in and the doctor was there to talk to them.

The next morning Taliah stayed with her younger son getting ready to come back home while Cora and Derek went back.

Derek made sure his sister had breakfast and then sent her straight to bed and once everything was done and ready Derek called the office, he was staying home for the next couple days.

“My brother just had an accident, and we’re taking a couple days to sort things out.” 

As soon as Isaac and his mother arrived and everything was ready he felt exiled of the house, everyone fussing around his brother. “Go to bed or something sweetie.  
I’ll take care of him.” His mother said and closed the door on his face.

He took his motorbike out of the garage; bitter and trying to rein his temper as he was bent cleaning valves he heard the steps of someone in the gravel and looking up; standing in skinny jeans and a red hoodie; without the glasses was Stiles. 

“Good morning.” The kid said; the hint of British accent made it sound cute.

“Hey…” mumbled Derek doing his best to ignore him.

“How is Isaac?” the boy asked weirdly still and composed, Derek knew him from years and that was the most still Stiles had ever been.

“Still sleeping, painkillers; he’s a wimp and needed a lot of them, mom is with him.” Derek blew in the small tube in his hand before bending down again. 

Stiles let out a sigh. “About last night….” Derek could hear him moving in place.

“That was my fault, I apologize.” He cut the young boy.

Stiles fidgeted a bit more, it made Derek smile. “Why aren’t you at work…?” why was the kid still there?

“I can’t go looking like this.” he got up allowing his face to be seen. “I look like I had twelve rounds with a heavy weight.” His face was swollen and his eye had that greenish bluish tint of a bruise forming, his lip was split and it was obvious it hurt when he spoke. Stiles covered his mouth.

“OH my God…” he said covering his mouth. “I’m so sorry…” but then he frowned. “No; actually I don’t, you had no right to kiss me without my consent.”

Derek nodded. “I know that’s why I’m not complaining, I deserved It.” he passed a leg over his bike and started it up. 

“That thing is amazing, I loved it since the first time I saw it.”

Derek smiled. “It was my dad’s; I hardly ever had time to use it.” Stiles moved closer remembering Peter’s old black shadow he and Malia once took for a day in the country.

“Want to go for a ride?” 

Stiles laughed. “What’s with the Hale boys and offering me rides?”

Derek shrugged.“You just arrived, you already had a day with your family and friends and a party, I’m sure you don’t have plans.”

Stiles blinked. “I was supposed to visit Isaac. That’s my plan.”

“Okay, stay; but my mom is with her golden boy and nobody is going to get close to him.” He said. “You won’t see him in at least 24 hours, do you really want to get bored to death here?” he asked his arms open at his sides, the house was quiet, and the extra staff was cleaning.

Stiles bit his lips. “Sure…”

“Also; I wanted to ask you a favor.” Derek said with his most charming smile. “you told me you worked with photography, right?” Stiles blinked and nodded. “I was going to see the preserve and maybe take some pictures of the cabin by the lake; We were planning on making some changes.” He checked his helmet and gloves and tried the break and the gears. “I’d love to have pictures of it. if you think you can take them.” And then looking at him serious and perfect, scaring Stiles shitless with those eyes of stormy ocean. “I’ll pay you; I bet you would use the money.”

Stiles nodded. “Sure.” He put his hands on his pockets. “you don’t even have to pay me.”  
In less than half hour they were on their way. Stiles holding Derek’s jacket for dear life as the older man drove as fast as he could. 

“Why are you going so fast?” asked Stiles shouting. 

Derek turned his head to a side. “To save time!”

“Why? You fear you’ll lose your reservations?” Derek had a stupid face for a second; at least Stiles couldn’t see it but slowed down, the sound of the bike drowned a little.

“Look east.” Derek pointed with his head; dark clouds were coming. “We have to get to the cabin before the rain start falling.”

Stiles felt the first drops of water on his helmet and Derek cursed. He pressed moved his hands and they flew, stiles had to hug Derek; afraid that he’ll fall if he didn’t.  
It was pouring when they finally got to the cabin and Derek ran into the little house to open it for Stiles and his equipment. “tell me your cameras are not ruined.” He asked worried as Stiles took off helmet, and jacket. 

“They’re fine, and this one?” he offered the camera Malia gave him. ”has seen much worse than some drops.” 

Derek smiled; a real smile, all adorable teeth and scrunched eyes. “Good to hear that; I was worried.” Stiles looked around; the table was covered in dirty dishes and empty packages. 

“NO!!” Derek moved. “No, no, no…” he raised his hands in a defeated expression. “Isaac!! He brought someone here and now we don’t have food!!”

Stiles felt a pang of jealousy, he moved closer; at least they had water, and a fireplace with tons of wood.

Suddenly; without any warning or light a thunder shook the entire place, Derek ears popped and something held him tight. When he finally came out of his stunned state noticed Stiles holding to him like a Koala. “It’s okay. It’s okay, just a storm.” He mumbled as another thunder made them jump.

It took almost four hours for the rain to die down and the thunder to end. Stiles spent most of that time against Derek’s side; eyes scrunched and hands holding tight to the first thing around.

“How come you’re this scared of rain?”

“I’m scared of thunder… rain is my favorite.” 

Derek moved. “Of course. London.” He said. “Check the closet, you’ll find coats and warm clothes.” Stiles did while Derek marched out to check on the bike. “We’re going back right now.” 

But they couldn’t; the lake had grown and flooded the road and they had to go back to the cabin. “What are we going to do?” Stiles said almost in panic. 

Derek snorted. “We’ll pass the night here and go back as soon as the roads clear.” He searched for his phone.

“Isaac…” mumbled Stiles. “I was supposed to see him this afternoon.”

Derek rolled his eyes.”Oh yes poor little Isaac who has nobody with him.” He said bitter. “You should be worried about food. But I’ll let him know you were thinking on him” Derek took out his phone and Stiles noticed he still didn’t have a phone. He should’ve started with the important stuff first. Derek was dialing and mumbling under his breath. “Please work please work…” and then “Scott? SCOTT!! It’s Derek, I’m on the preserve at the cabin with Stiles, the lake flood the road and we’re trapped!!” and after a bit. “TRAPPED SCOTT!!! We’re fine but we won’t be back tonight!! Did you hear?” and after a small nod. “Yes please, tell her and Stiles dad too!” and Derek blinked. “Scott? Scott!!” he looked at his phone and groaned. “No signal…” the phone landed on the coffee table.

“Did he hear you?”

Derek shrugged. “I hope so.”

Stiles felt stupid. “Is he going to tell Isaac? You didn’t mention him.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “They’re in the same house; I bet he’ll tell him.” Derek moved to see what they had, his first inspection showed bottled water as well as running water; matches, firewood and beef jerky. Some other stuff; if Stiles knew how to cook he could use the bags and boxes but right now they were useless to him.

“I guess we can eat the jerky.” Stiles stomach growled.

“Did you have breakfast?” asked Derek worried.

Stiles blushed. “No, I was worried and wanted to…” 

Derek rolled his eyes. “You should never let anyone have so much power over you that you forget to take care of yourself.” He moved to open his backpack and came back with a small package of crackers and three peaches. “I’m afraid this is all I have for now.”

Stiles groaned. “At least is only one night, right?” he said with a smile as he turned to the window, the sky was gray and still covered in thick dark clouds. “You think we can…” a lightning illuminated the lake and Stiles jumped back scared. 

“No; we’re trapped.” Derek scratched his head; he wanted some time with Stiles but not like this. “Let’s go to the top of that hill.” Derek pointed to the left of the cabin.  
“You can get better signal in high grounds, it could help; maybe they can come looking for us on a car.”

Stiles blinked dramatically moving his head and waving his arms randomly. “Wait! What? Isn’t that like dangerous?” Derek looked at Stiles and smiled a simple innocent smile.

“There it is…” he said blinking; Stiles felt his face getting hotter.

“What?

“The Stiles I remember and missed.” What was with Derek smiling like that? Just like Isaac, amazing, charming and impossible to ignore. 

Stiles moved away taking a breath. “What do you mean?” he said fumbling with his camera. 

“You’re so contained these days, I missed the boy who was all flailing arms and babbling.” Derek got to the door. “To answer your question, no is not dangerous, is the higher ground here and we‘ll be safe. We could even get some food while out there.”

Stiles frowned. “What are you going to do? Hunt? Are you one of those assholes that kill little furry things for fun?”

Derek turned. “For fun?” Stiles moved his face while searching for his words. 

“Well yeah!! You said it’ll be one day, we won’t die of starvation on a day, is not worth killing a furry friend.”

Derek turned to him this time, fully in front of him. “It’s going to rain even more. We could be here for a couple days.”

“Still…” Stiles tried.

Derek had an amused smirk on his face. “Where do you think meat comes from?”

Stiles pouted. “It appears miraculously on the fridge, just like fries do.”

Derek laughed hard. “You’re funny.” Derek offered him a parka from the closet and led him out of the house after taking his phone.

***

Scott ran to the kitchen shouting. “The storm trapped Stiles at the lake house!!!” 

Stiles’ dad moved to hold the boy by the shoulder and practically cover his mouth to stop the screaming. “Calm down…” Scott took a deep breath. “How come Stiles was at the Lake house in the middle of the preserve?”

“Derek…” Mr. Stilinski rolled his eyes and let out a breath. 

“It had to be one of them.” he let go of Scott. “What did Stiles said?” 

Scott blinked and gulped some air before speaking. “It was Derek, he said they were in the preserve at the house but the lake flooded the road; that they’ll be there until they could drive back.”

John Stilinski was frustrated; why was Stiles with Derek now? “I’ll tell Mrs. Hale.”

He tried calling to Derek’s phone but he was sure there won’t be signal. 

Mrs. Hale was not worried. “Derek knows the preserve better than this house John, he’ll look after Stiles.”

It kinda eased Mr. Stilinski worries; Derek was the mature, honest, not at all interested in taking advantage of naïve boys one. He had always looked after Stiles, even when he was a kid.

That’s when his phone rang, it was Derek. “We came to take some pictures for the renovations we needed, the rain caught us.”

“But you have shelter and food and water?”

“Yes! We have power and running water, lots of clothes and we can manage food. We’ll be back as soon as the roads clear.”

“Okay, if you can’t come back tomorrow by nightfall we’re going to get you back.” John said and Taliah asked the boys to be careful. 

“Derek?” she said meaningfully. “He’s your responsibility sweetheart.”

“I won’t let anything happen to him mom, don’t worry.”

***

Stiles heard as Derek explained his situation; yes they had shelter but Stiles had no idea what Derek meant with food, they had none. 

Having those bright gold green eyes on him as he claimed nothing will happen to him gave him a weird feeling in his stomach. He shouted a good bye and then started looking around, freshly rained the woods were gorgeous, and his camera was not enough to reflect the beauty of it. The cabin could be seen from the slope they were at and he took some pictures of the lake too, engrossed in his work, trying to get the best light possible.

He never noticed when Derek left until he felt a couple drops landing on his face. He gasped as he stood up. “Rain is coming back I…” he got quiet Derek was nowhere to be seen – calm down Stiles the cabin is right there, you can walk there and you’ll be safe. – But his breathing hitched.

“Derek!!!” he said as he turned around desperate.

“Here!” Stiles practically ran in the direction the voice came, Derek was there his hands stained in something red. “I saw a deer and I though.” Stiles gasped and his mouth was open.

“Tell me you didn’t kill the poor thing!” Derek deadpanned him.

“Yes stiles, I saw a deer and I killed it with my bare hands.” Stiles gasped with a dramatic horror face, his eyes scrunched and his mouth open in an absurd giant O. shoulders up and body tense. The outrage in the gesture was so complete and so ridiculous Derek couldn’t contain his laughter; as his body shook with laughter  
Stiles looked at him surprised.

“You’re laughing.” Derek nodded as he kept laughing, and then understood what Stiles just had said.

“Of course I’m laughing, why is it such a surprise.” Stiles ignored him and moved to see what Derek had been doing and found bushes of raspberries. “Well, that’s better…”

“Why is it such a surprise that I laugh?” Derek tried again. 

Stiles felt himself blushing. “No, come on… you have to know what people say.”

“No, tell me.”Derek moved to keep gathering plants. 

Stiles hung his camera on his neck and moved to the berries. “Are you sure this are eatable?” looking as Derek came back carrying a couple logs on his arms. 

“Of course! Laura Isaac and I used to pick them for jam and pies.” He put the logs on stiles hands. “Carry those while I bring some wild tomatoes I saw back there.”

“Derek…” Stiles felt grossed out by the wet; covered in mud, logs in his arms. “I think we have dry wood down there, we don’t really need these.” 

“Those are Yucca roots, haven’t you ever tried them?” Stiles face scrunched in disgust and Derek was about to laugh again but contained himself. “Let’s go, I think we have enough for a meal.” He said coming with three; rather large, tomatoes.

Stiles was put to wash the vegetables and clean the berries while Derek gathered the few things left in the cupboards, flour, salt and oil and made fried bread. The sugar they had was boiled with the berries and put a side.

The yucca roots cleaned were put on the open fire and when they cracked Derek put bits of jerky and tomatoes on them. The entire cabin filled with the amazing smell of food.

As it cooked they played candy crush on Derek’s phone until the battery was almost death. “Let’s save this in case we need to call home again.” He said putting the gadget in his backpack.

“Look at you!” Stiles was sitting in front of Derek. “I thought you were a prissy city boy and you’re a regular Bear Grylls.” He could see the soft smile on Derek’s lips.

“I like this, it’s simple, is honest… peaceful.” He said. “Sometimes I think about finding the perfect companion; someone I really love and then moving to somewhere like this.”

Stiles took a breath, this has become one of the weirdest days in his life. “Well, that sounds nice for someone who likes this… I rather stay in the city.”

Derek took one of the roots and started carving the stuff inside the dark bark with his fork. “Really? With that father? I thought you’d know how to handle yourself in nature.”

Stiles shrugged. “My dad has been worried taking care of your family, even in family trips I couldn’t come along.”

“That’s stupid, you should’ve come. We could’ve had fun.” Stiles mirrored Derek movements to eat his yucca and he let out a moan. Derek looked at him swallowing hard making Stiles self-consciously look down. “I told you they were good.” Stiles nodded. “if you have let me kill a squirrel or two…” Stiles gasped and looked at him and Derek laughed again at the terror in the whiskey colored eyes.

“You are mean.” Stiles said.

By the time they were eating the fried bread with raspberry jam Derek was ready to ask. “What people say about me?”

Stiles looked troubled. ”if you don’t know… maybe is better if.”

“No, tell me, I’m fine, I won’t be offended, I know people don’t like me anyways.”

Stiles sucked his finger as he dipped a piece of bread on the sweet sauce. “Well… there’s a meme about you and the grumpy cat.” Derek frowned. “Some say you’re a werewolf…” 

Derek choked on his food. “Really?”

“Because you’re menacing and you’re always marking your territory.”

“What?” Derek left his bread and raised his hands. “Like peeing?”

Stiles laughed. “NO!” and then making a funny face. “Oh God!! No, at least I hope no.” and composing himself. “Because you’re always so territorial and all alpha male.” And shuddering dramatically Stiles added. “Now I can’t get the image out of my head.”

Derek smiled. “Okay, I can deal with that.”

“Someone calls you Sour wolf.” Stiles didn’t make eye contact. “Others make fun of your teeth; they say that you never smile because you have fangs, or crooked teeth” Stiles smiled honestly. “If they knew you have cute bunny teeth…” Derek moved in his chair and Stiles kept talking. “There’s the one who says you have a resting bitch face.” Stiles looked at the sour expression on Derek’s a face. “You kinda have, I mean, you should laugh more often.” 

“I only laugh when there’s a reason to laugh and usually I don’t find things funny.”

“They call you ruthless and there are rumors that you killed your uncle ripping his heart out with your hands.”

“Well… that would have been so much easier…” Derek chuckled bitter.

“That’s the other part, they say:*He thinks that morals are paintings on walls and scruples are money in Russia*.” Derek frowned worried. “And the staff always ran away from you when you’re angry because they heard you fire people left and right if they cross you.”

Derek made a wounded sound. “I’d never fire anyone because I’m angry!” he said in a high pitched voice. “Lest one of the house staff, they’re almost family!”

Stiles smiled. “Good to hear that.” He looked away and kept talking “That you have never had fun in your life.”

“That one I resent.” Derek said raising his eyebrows.

“I know, and if you really never had fun, I could help; I’d do anything to help you.” He said candid and bit his lips as Derek’s pupils darkened. “There are a lot of Shakespearean theories about your dad death too…” Derek’s jaw tensed. “But my dad and everyone I know made those go away.” Stiles sucked his fingers. “Nobody, me included; think you could have been happy your dad passed away.”

“Thank you.” Derek let out as he pushed his plate aside. 

“I know how it feels to lose someone, is not something people should laugh about.” Stiles passed his finger over some stray globs of jam and sucked it into his mouth. 

“Tell me about London.”

Stiles smiled. “Nahh; it’s boring school kid stuff.”

“Did you enjoy the long flight?”

Stiles smiled. “No! I was on a cheap seat and there was this lady with a baby who cried the entire time!” Derek smiled. “And the food! It was like chewing Styrofoam.” Derek chuckled. “I had the cheapest tickets and they included like six places before London; so I saw Massachusetts, Florida, Panama, Spain, Wales and then Heathrow.”

“UGH!!” Derek said. “I’d have hated it, I bet you did too.”

“NO, it was fun; so many places and pictures of every one of them, Panama offers you a lot of duty free cheap stuff, that’s actually awesome; more than any other place in the world.” Stiles waggled his eyebrow. “Not like you mind about the money… I bet you knew that.”

“Actually.” Derek sipped some water from a fancy chardonnay glass. “I have never traveled anywhere outside the country.”

Stiles spluttered. “Mate! Seriously?”

Derek laughed. “Don’t call me mate.”

“You didn’t like me calling you dude when I was a kid.”

Derek looked straight into Stiles eyes. “I feel like Dude is better.” And looking away he added. “It doesn’t sound like you left m…” the last letter was never said. “So… what other places you saw?”

Stiles looked at Derek astonished, eyes huge and pouty pink lips slightly parted. “Not much, we went on a trip to see Ireland on the Queen’s birthday; Malia wanted me to take pictures of England country side.” He started toying with the bottle cap on the table. “We went to Stonehenge. It was raining and I slipped and spent the entire day in wet pants, she laughed so hard.” Both of them chuckled.

“London sounds fun.” Derek said biting his lips, maybe he had nothing to worry about, and maybe Stiles was going to go back to Malia- whoever the bitch was-.

“WAIT!! Bitch?” Derek shook his head. “Wish I had the chance to travel.” He said running away from his own mind.

“You should, you have the money, and the youth… you should be doing more than working day and night.”

“I can’t.” Derek moved from his chair. “I’ll go see if there’s any coffee. I bet I can find something better to drink than chamomile tea.”

“No, no, come back.” Derek didn’t like this Stiles; he didn’t curl into a ball at the smallest sign of rejection. “Why you can’t?”

Derek got into the small pantry and ignored Stiles for a couple seconds. “When my dad died; my mom’s brother... he came to the house asking to be in charge of the company. *you need a man helping you with the company Taliah, someone that can actually make them obey*.” He said in a deep ointy voice. “Laura had just gone to school, and Isaac and Cora were only kids. My mom needed me.” 

“That’s…” Stiles got close and held Derek by the shoulder. “…unfair; you were a kid too, how old were you? Seventeen?”

“Sixteen.” Derek turned with an Ah Hah expression and a can of coffee. “At least no more tea.”

“Hey! Tea is great; nothing looks that bad after a good cup of tea.”

“Malia thaught you that?” Stiles blushed. “I don’t like her.” Derek left him behind.

“Then it’s time, you should go. Travel wherever you want.”

“I can’t! The company needs me; my mom and the others need me.” He stopped right there in the middle of the cabin. “Though I’d love to, I like this.” He said motioning around him. “But traveling? Going to college?” the joy in his face. “That has to be better.”

“Yeah! I got accepted there you know? In…” London was left out. “I wish I could pay, but I can’t ask my dad for that kind of money, he already had to give up so much!” and with a sad face. “I’d never be able to pay him for leaving his job; Bacon Hills’ sheriff, to be a glorified nanny in order to have time to be with me.”

“Stiles…” Derek got close. 

“NO, don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful, I am; your family gave us so much, even now! But it’s not what he wanted in life.”

“Sometimes you don’t get what you want in life.” Derek was once more looking at him straight in the eyes.

Stiles felt his stomach drop, was he reading too deep into all those lingering looks? “Anyway… if I could go to college there I’d have to leave in like ten days.” Derek made a sound. “Oh my gosh! We’re pathetic!!” he said and snorted. “Let’s have some coffee and play scrabble or whatever.” A thunder rattled the entire cabin and Stiles whimpered. 

“Calm down.” Derek was there holding Stiles. “I don’t want to scare you … but I didn’t see coffee; only Tea.” Stiles snorted but another thunder shook the cabin and Derek caressed his back. “It’s just God moving furniture.” Stiles gasped and started crying as the rain fell hard outside.

***

“My mom used to say that, every time a storm scared me.” Stiles said. 

“Then why are you still scared?”

“When she died I was alone at the hospital.” Stiles started crying again. “My dad was on night shift and I was there all alone, I couldn’t even see the body until he could come.” Derek wished he could hold him; it was obvious Stiles needed someone doing that for him. “The power went off while I was waiting for my dad.” Stiles cleaned his face with a hand; he was laid on the sofa wrapped in two thick soft blankets. Derek was on the carpet, in a mattress they pulled out of the only bedroom because the beds were undone and none of them wanted to sleep where Isaac had.... “EWWW!!” shouted Derek as he ran out with fingers in his ears making Stiles laugh so hard he cried again.

“It just felt final, as if someone had been waiting for her to be gone to unleash every fucking thunder in history!” Stiles said bitter waving a hand; “It felt like… it feels like a reminder that I’m alone.” Derek held his hand stopping the motion.

“You don’t have to be.” Stiles pulled his hand and hid it under the covers with a quiet thank you. “Do you love Isaac?” Derek asked.

Stiles considered it. “I thought I loved him, for so long it almost doesn’t make sense anymore, maybe it’s because its real love.”

Derek nodded looking straight to Stiles once more. “Do you love Malia then?”

“I love her, yes, she taught me so much.” He blushed, even in the small light Derek could see it, his voice wavering even with the rain falling. “But we both knew it was a  
6 months thing, the second we got together.”

“What about other people?”

Stiles felt himself blushing harder; Derek had the power to make his body react in so many weird ways. “You mean like my dad and Scott? I love them both.”

“I meant me.”

Stiles held his breath. “I care for you very much Derek; I care for the entire Hale family.” Stiles moved in his bed. “Good night.”

“Good night, sweet dreams Stiles.”

Derek killed the light but Stiles spent a while still awake; was Derek really interested in little nobody Stiles?

***

He woke up when a soft thunder startled him. The rain had stopped and the sky were blue, outside the window the lake was glowing gold and blue and it was perfect for pictures. He took his jacket and his boots and walked out.

From all the pics he took and was checking there was this small mushroom with a couple drops on top that glittered like diamonds, it was his favorite.

“Sweetie, you should’ve waked me up.” Derek joked as he walked out, his trimmed to perfection scruff darker and his short dark hair standing in every way. He looked gorgeous; how come Stiles never noticed that? Stiles took his camera and snapped a picture. “NO, No!!” Derek rose a hand but it was too late. “You don’t want my face and my bunny teeth; you better get the grumpy cat meme thing.”

“I’m a good photographer I swear, you’ll look dashing.”

Derek looked down. “Even looking like me?” he moved away. “I guess by noon we will be able to drive home.” He said shielding his clear eyes from the water reflecting the sun. “There’s still some jam and coffee; in case you want some breakfast.”

Stiles had to stop staring at Derek’s lips. “What? No granola that grows under the trees in your magic wood?” Derek chuckled.

“I could go find you a wild hog and hunt you fresh bacon.” Stiles huffed. “You were very brave last night with the thunders.”

Stiles blushed and cleared his throat after an awkward laugh. “Yeah. First time someone that’s not my dad see me like that.”

“Second.” Stiles looked at Derek. “The first time was when you were a kid, you father was out with my mom and the power was off.” Derek’s lips twitched

Stiles smiled. “I burnt my fingers with a match, you were there; you stayed with me until our parents came back.” 

“You were scared, but instead of crying you called me grouch caterpillar.” Stiles groaned and hid his face in his hands.

“That was my first book!! My mom used to read it to me every night, it was about a caterpillar that is always complaining because he wants to go out but his friends wanted to learn how to make silk, in the end he stays a caterpillar while the rest changed into butterflies; it was supposed to teach you about hard work and the importance of education.”

“Wish Isaac had read that book; he’s incapable to commit to anything for more than a couple weeks, he even forgot he had the obligation to be in the board meetings when he turned 18. He didn’t even want to go to the company anymore.”

A bunch of birds passed flying low and chirping animatedly and they looked at them. “Let’s get out of here.” Derek said.

***

Around dusk they were getting home, covered in mud and freezing. “Thanks for your patience and for being a trooper in this shitty travesty of a trip.” Derek said.

“It was fun, I enjoyed the adventure.”

Derek held the helmet Stiles was giving back. “Did I beat Stonehenge?”

Stiles chuckled. “No but you beat the Spanish lady attached to her phone, her ugly three years old and the Argentinean nanny calling me Pibe.” Derek laughed. “You know? My dad once asked Isaac why he didn’t want to go to the board meetings.” Derek let out a sigh. “He said *what they need me for? Derek is there and I look out of place, I’m useless compared to him.*”

“I asked your dad why he would leave the Sheriff position to be a glorified nanny.” Stiles held his breath. “He said you had lost enough and deserved at least your father’s attention since he couldn’t keep your mother with you.” Stiles felt his eyes fill with tears and scrunched his lips to stop them; he nodded and went looking for his dad.

If John Stilinski thought it was weird that his brave son hugged him crying he didn’t’ mention it. Stiles dismissed it saying he had missed his dad.

***

Isaac slept almost the entirety of the next two days; Derek made sure of it; Allyson had come visit him and then she had to go check their apartment in Palo Alto. Stiles couldn’t see Isaac, instead he went out with Scott and Kira and other friends to catch up, and cooked for his dad; finishing things for the time when he’d go to college next semester.

One day Stiles sat for breakfast to find a package for him.

Stiles:  
So next time you can send me more lives in candy crush.  
\- DH

Stiles giggled as he opened the package it was an Iphone the only contact in his list was Derek. He texted him saying he couldn’t accept. 

“DHale: you better accept; I still need those pictures and noticed I can’t contact you in case something happen.”  
“DHale: think about your poor father if suddenly there’s a storm and you end up stranded in a distant cabin with a stranger.” 

Stiles laughed and texted Derek back with a smiley and a thank you.

“DHales: would you come to the office this afternoon? I want to see the pictures.”  
“Stiles: I’ll be there by four.”

Derek saw the message and ran to Kira. “I want you to find me tickets to an event, any event, what’s an event that could be interesting and hard to find tickets for right now?” he said.

Kira Yukimura smiled at him. “The Padres vs. Mets game.” She said with a smile. “You really want regular tickets? What about a box?”

“No, no regular tickets; where people get excited and shouts.” Kira asked if he was sure once more. “I asked for them didn’t I? of course I’m sure.”

“It means traveling almost four hours.” Derek said it was okay. “It means being among a bunch of people; thousands of them without anybody to stop them from touching and getting close.” Derek had to think but it had a reason to be, right? He said yes. “You might need to go by helicopter.”

“Fine! Get it ready too.” He said and ran into his office but came back. “Get me reservations for dinner near the stadium too.”

Kira had no idea what to expect, but it was not Stiles in artsy ripped jeans and a Great Britain flag t-shit. “Stiles?!” she said surprised and hugged the kid. “Is something wrong? Did my parents…”

Stiles raised his hands. “No!! They’re fine; I need to show Derek some pictures I took for him.”

Kira frowned. “I don’t think is a good time, he’s waiting for a date.” Stiles didn’t want to analyze why he felt hurt at that. “Let me tell him you’re here.”

Derek had been pacing his office nervously, not sure why he felt guilt and nervousness. It was obvious that Stiles was not what he thought; he had grew up and became someone very different from what he thought was fighting, Stiles not once had mentioned money or power, or anything other than feelings and emotions and it scared him.

“Derek, Stiles is here to see you?”

Derek ran to the door and startled both Kira and Stiles opening it with a smile on his face. “Stiles!” he said and then turned to Kira and her stunned face. “Thank you Kira.” He let Stiles in and smiled tightly to the girl before closing the door with a weird hot feeling on his face.

“You really are excited about the pictures huh?” Derek held his breath and Stiles turned at him. “Are you okay?”

No he wasn’t. what was he thinking? How he was going to ask stiles to go with him? “Yeah… just, we have to do this fast, I’m going to San Diego for the game.”

Stiles gasped and his arms flailed. “Baseball? Like in Padres – Mets game?” Stiles waved his arms even harder. “I hate so much!! I’d give my virginity to go!!” he said groaning and made a little dance. “I wanted to go but I can’t find tickets!!”

Derek rolled his eyes. “I know!! I couldn’t get a box, I only have regular tickets, but I HAD to go.” He said casual; he saw as Stiles flailed a bit more and then he whined before taking his laptop. 

“Okay, then we should hurry up; you have to go out right now to get there in time.… ” he said looking at his watch. 

“You know, we could check this on the way, if you want to come with me.” He held his breath without a reason. Why was he worried?

“Oh no… don’t make fun of me, please.” Stiles said looking like a kicked puppy.

“I mean it!” Derek had the tickets in his hand. “If we go now, we could grab something to eat before the game.” He said and with a shy smile. “Take it as a welcome gift. Because -I -we missed you.” He corrected himself looking straightly to Stiles eyes to see his reaction.

Without control Stiles jumped on Derek arms. “Thank you, thank you!!” he contained then, noticing it. “Sorry, I’m just…” and a giggle left his mouth.

“Tell your dad this time and we will go.” Stiles nodded and left the office to find his dad. He had his own office at the company building very close to Taliah’s.


	4. Did I beat Stonehenge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations, you have the same ability your brother has; you’re able to charm someone into love you in less than a month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love.

Taliah had just cleared her schedule for the next couple weeks with John when he had a call from Derek. “If that’s all;” She said. “I think we can call it a day, right? I want to go home as soon as possible to see how Isaac is doing.”

John nodded and left the office.

“Derek?” she said.

“Mom, is Allyson back from campus?” 

She closed her eyes. “No sweetie, not yet, why?”

Derek let out a breath. “Because I don’t think we can keep Stiles and Isaac apart much longer, and Isaac is an idiot who’d break the engagement the second they get to see each other.” 

“Maybe that’s for the best; after all, your brother is only 19.”

Derek huffed. “When I was his age, I already had signed contracts for our company for three years.

Taliah snapped. “Because you wanted to.”

“I know, but this is for the best, right? To help Isaac find his way.”

Taliah rubbed her face. “I’m not sure, and I’m not sure if you’re being careful enough with Stiles.”

Derek made a sound dismissing her worries. “He’s having fun, I’m having fun and soon Isaac will leave and Stiles can go back to his life.”

“What if he doesn’t? What if you don’t?”

Derek took a bit to feel offended before answering. “I’m perfectly fine with that arrangement. Thank you for your concern mother.”

“Don’t close me out Derek; you’re not used to…”

“Mom…” Derek hissed. “He’s here; could you please save this for another time?”

He hung up and turned smiling. “I told my mother and she thinks we’re dating.” He let out with a mortified expression.

Stiles made a choked sound and then laughed. His father had asked if he felt something for Derek. “You know it’s just as bad as your infatuation with Isaac, right?” he said making Stiles blush.

“That’s preposterous!” Stiles said. “I’m sure you have a pretty girlfriend of boyfriend and we’re only going to a game, right? Like friends?” he finished rolling his eyes dramatically. “Besides is not like the six weeks I have before going to college can change that.”

“I don’t have a boyfriend or a girlfriend. The person I like think dating me is preposterous.” Derek let out and turned to get his jacket. “Let’s go.” He moved to the door cheerily and waited for Stiles.

He was quiet as they climbed on the helicopter; and then Stiles was unleashed. He was gesticulating wildly and pointing this and that to Derek, at one point when they were on top of a stadium Derek moved close to his ear and whispered. “Did I beat Stonehenge now?”

Stiles jumped at the feeling of hot breath against his neck and ear and turned finding Derek right there, so close; so close they could almost kiss, almost… 

“No, but it’s better than having to run across an airport with your hands full of Toblerone bars ten doors away from yours after the last call to your flight had been called.. There’s no adrenaline rush like that one.” Derek moved away laughing.

The game was everything Stiles ever wanted it to be, they chanted with the people, and ate hot dogs and drank beer from plastic cups and he threw m&m’s to Derek until he took the bag from him and ate all of them to the very last avoiding Stiles’ attempts to get it back. He had chocolate on his front teeth and was smiling smug at him when the kiss cam focused on them.

The guy next to Stiles slapped him on the arm pointing to the screen and Stiles made a surprised face; he waved and the entire stadium laughed, Derek held him by the shoulder and when Stiles turned Derek was kissing him softly. 

The cooing sound made by everyone around them caused him to feel about to explode in a ball of embarrassment. When Derek’s hand caressed his neck and held him there Stiles went limp. Derek lips were dry and soft and he tasted the chocolate; he felt jealous of every person that ever had Derek like this before.

By the time they parted and Stiles had to take a deep calming breath Derek smiled shyly and the entire crowd cheered and cat called them. The Mets won, but Stiles didn’t really remember.

They went to a restaurant after the game and Stiles smiled coy as Derek held him by the hand on their way in.

“This is great!” Stiles said as they were presented with the best ribs in town. 

“I know, if I’m going to compete with the British Empire, I better get the big guns out.” He said as he moved to clean Stiles’ chin with a napkin.

Stiles huffed and mumbled something with his mouth full. “Not enough though. I ate where Gordon Ramsay cooks; his lamb is to die for.”

Derek looked at his plate as if it offended him. “Okay, let’s play dirty then.” He moved a hand and a waiter came carrying curly fries. Stiles chocked on his food and laughed so hard he had to clean tears from his face after.

“Did I beat London then?”

Stiles smiled. “Close; you got close.” He said as they finished dinner.

***

Stiles remembers he climbed on the helicopter, he remembers seeing the city at night from that high. Lights and life under him and stars and more stars on top of him and then he remembers a hand in his. 

“Kid?” it was his dad. “Stiles, let’s go.” But Stiles didn’t want to move.

The driver said he had to pee, John thought he just wanted to be out of the way in case this got messy.

Derek chuckled. He didn’t meant to let Stiles fall asleep on their way back but the kid just cuddled closer and closer and it felt good.

“Is this a game for you?” John Stilinski had his menacing eyes on him; the eyes that could detect a lie before the words came out of your mouth.

“Is not Sir.” Derek said. “I just… thought it’ll be nice to take him to a game, I could’ve taken my brother, but he’s not up for it.” 

John’s eyes narrowed. “My kid is naïve, Derek, and I know you’re a man of honor. He won’t understand if this is not real.”

Derek’s hand tightened around Stiles’ without him noticing it. “I care for him John.” He said this time not sure why. “I consider him my friend.”

John shook his head. “He’s going to college; he won’t be close to Isaac and his girlfriend you don’t have to worry.”

Derek couldn’t look at the man in the eyes anymore. “This is no longer about Isaac.” He confessed. “I’ll look after him I promise.”

“I’ll take your word.” John held Stiles ear and flicked it making him groan from where he was snuggled against Derek’s side. 

“Five more minutes…” he mumbled and buried his nose on Derek’s chest and Derek laughed.

Stiles eyes opened as the bed –that happened to be Derek’s chest- moved and he saw his father looking past him with a face of surprise so intense Stiles thought a dinosaur was standing near the car.

“Let’s go kid.” Stiles turned to see Derek covering his mouth to stifle his laughter. “Good night Derek.”

He hiccupped amused. “Good night Sir, good night Stiles; I’ll get things cleared out, Kira will call you to pick up your check.”

“Yeah, Thank you, there are some more in my other camera…” Stiles said rubbing his eyes. “I kinda forgot with the whole helicopter, baseball game, kiss cam thing.”   
He said and John’s eyes flew to Derek. “I’ll show you tomorrow, alright?” he led his father by the shoulder and Derek stood near the car until they passed the tree.

“This is a big big mistake Derek and you should stop the nonsense.” He said messing his hair.

“That’s exactly what I was about to say.” It was Isaac who surprised him; standing right there next to him. 

“You mind your own business.”

Isaac smirked at him. “I am doing just that.” He said he was all lean muscles and curls, and Derek only saw the little chubby kid that chased fireflies. “He was mine.”

That was it. “He’s not yours or mine, he’s Stiles, the kid who grew up in our house, with you and Cora.”

Isaac rolled his eyes. “Stop acting like my father, you’re not even five years older than me.”

Derek moved closer. “Stop acting like you were five years old and you were entitled to have everything you want just because you’re mom and dad’s favorite.”

Isaac huffed. “Stiles is mine Derek; back off.”

Derek had no such intention.

***

Stiles went looking for Derek at the house but he had left. “Oh… ” he said as Cora was going out with a friend.

“Wanna come? We’re going to the beach.” She said; her friends giggling few feet away. “At least tell them hi, they’re so gone for you.”

Stiles blushed a bit and rubbed his neck. “No, I can’t go I have things to do; but have fun.” He said. “Sorry guys, next time.” He said and waved to the girls and they waved back with silly little laughter.

He waited until the car was gone before turning to find Isaac there. “Hello stranger.” He said with his blue eyes fix on Stiles. 

“Hello Isaac.” Stiles said. “Glad to see you’re feeling better.”

Isaac got close. “Actually I’m hurt; you didn’t come to see me, not once.”

Stiles smiled. “I went but you were always asleep.”

Isaac pouted and with his puppy dog eyes at full force. “I missed you, you have to make it up to me.” Stiles smiled avoiding his face. “Please…?” he said and Stiles caved.

They spent the morning driving mindlessly stopping for coffee. Isaac moved blunt and held his hand, he caressed his back on the coffee shop and then tried to kiss him when they were going back to the car, Stiles moved away.

“No, no…” he said a finger on Isaac lips. “You left me hanging once, you want me to make it up for you? You oughta do the same.”

Isaac had a lewd face. “Green house?” Stiles didn’t even blink. “I can do that.”

Stiles phone interrupted them and he took it angry. “Sorry” he mumbled as he checked the id. It was Derek. “It’s your brother; I’ve been working with him.” He answered. “Hello?”

“Hi! I had been worried sick.” He said. “Did I got you in trouble with your dad?”

Stiles had to smile. “Of course not. Why would you think that?”

“Well.” Derek started. “He didn’t look amused last night.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and felt his cheeks hurting for how hard he was smiling. “you looked very amused thought.”

“I was!” the man admitted. “After you told him about the kiss cam…?”

Stiles Squealed. “NO!! No I didn’t!!!”

Derek laughed and even Isaac could hear. “Is that Derek? Laughing?” Stiles nodded. “Derek??” he said frowning.

“Sorry, you’re with someone?”

Stiles got serious. “Yeah I’m with Isaac.”

Derek knew he had to do something.

“Good!! Ask him if he’s using his dognut cushion as the doctor ordered.” Stiles giggled. “Ask him!”

Stiles turned to Isaac. “He wants to know if you’re using your dognut cushion.” Isaac gasped and Stiles laughed. “I believe that’s a no.”

Derek groaned. “That idiot!” Stiles smiled.

“Can we go back to the reason of this phone call?”

“Oh yeah!” Derek said remembering. “Your check is ready, but I want to see those other pics you mentioned, in case we can use some more in publicity or something. I promise I’ll make it worth your while-”

Stiles shrugged. “I’ll go visit you this afternoon… if you want.”

“Can you come for lunch? Bring Isaac if he wants.” Stiles changed the phone to his other ear as far away from Isaac as possible. “I’ll ask, but I’m sure I can get there by then.”

After a fast good bye he hung up. “I have to go see your brother, he’s buying my pictures and he has my check ready.”

“I’ll drive you.” Isaac offered.

Stiles looked at Isaac’s seat. “You didn’t bring the cushion.”

Isaac groaned childish. “It’s so stupid!”

“Let’s go back home, you need to rest”

Isaac pouted. “But we had plans…”

Stiles smiled. “We still have… but not in the middle of the day with people coming and going into the green house.”

Isaac drove back home and they parted with nothing more than a peck in the lips.

***

“Derek.” He just got his phone in his hand. “Isaac is kissing Stiles in our front yard.” Taliah had gone back home for her passport and found out Isaac had left the house against the doctor’s advice. Finding him kissing Stiles was a real surprise.

“What?” Derek was at the office and he rolled his eyes to himself, the cold feeling in his stomach made no sense. “Okay… I’ll see Stiles in a while; I think we have to be drastic mother.”

Taliah shook her head. “No! Derek I’ve let you do enough, wait until I get there; explain this to me and we will decide, okay? You are not going to hurt neither your brother nor Stiles.”

Derek knew that tone, there was no way he could make her change her mind.

***

Derek waited for Stiles at the foyer; if his mother was going to stop this at least he’d be the one telling the kid.

“Hey…” Stiles entered the building running and just head checked the guards who smiled at him; they were after all his father’s men. “Sorry.” He said huffing. “I had to go back home...” he took a breath hiding his eyes from Derek. “Isaac had to rest.”

Derek had no idea why those words made him so angry. “I bet you two had done many things to tire him up, then.”

Stiles smile faltered. “What?” Derek took a breath and tried to rein his temper, his brow furrowed and eyes fierce. “Are you alright?” Stiles got close trying to hold Derek’s hand.

“I’m fine.” Derek took his hand smiling tightly, his lips a line that didn’t even attempted to be fun. “let’s go, I don’t have that much time for lunch.”

Stiles smiled and biting his bottom lip walked ahead as Derek offered. “Where to?”

Derek took a breath. “There’s this small Italian place down the street. I have always wanted to eat there, but not alone.” He bit his lip and chastised himself for such a stupid comment.

“Oh wow…” Stiles had no idea of what to say. “Then we obviously have to go there.”

He said smiling and turning away. Derek scared him in a good day, but this was more than just scary; it was always him who started the conversation and now he had no idea of what to do.

“So…” Stiles said. “Want to tell me something?” the look of terrified pain in his eyes broke Stiles heart. “Hey... calm down.” He said laughing. “You seem off, what happened?”

Derek shook his head not sure how to start this. “I just don’t know how to say it…” he let out in a huff.

Stiles moved closer in their booth. “Come on; this last week we haven’t had trouble talking to each other; not after the night at the lake with your magic roots and stuff...” An old couple looked at them with disgust and shock on their faces. And Stiles squawked. “Not like that! Come on!!” Derek couldn’t help it he chuckled. “Great!   
Glad that me scaring old folks makes you happy.”

Derek laughed a bit more. “It’s more that you’re still you. The kid that caught frogs in our yard and instead of hurting them took them into the woods for a better life.”

“Hey those poor things were drowning in that massive underused pool you have.” Stiles said and Derek smiled.

“Tell me about London again.” Derek said serious while the waiter left with their orders. “Tell me of the things you liked about Malia.”

Stiles stuttered a bit before starting this time. “She was like a balm; when I thought nobody would want to be with me, when I had nobody I had her.” The grateful smile on Stiles face made Derek uncomfortable. “She is a force of nature, the very first time we went out I ended up drunk and cheering for the Manchester United without even knowing the rules of football.” 

“I thought they don’t know football there.”

“They do! Like football, real one. Dude, seriously! What we call Soccer? Nah hah... it’s a joke. Man those guys are amazing.” Derek nodded. “We went to see Westham play and they have the worst hooligans; I ended up in a fight, I thought they’d open my skull!!” Derek frowned nervous. “She said I was too nice, too soft, and maybe she was right.” Stiles said as he stabbed a meatball with his fork. “I spent so many afternoons walking the Centennial Bridge thinking about the things I left behind.” Stiles shook his head. “I thought my life would be easier.”

“Tell me more.” Derek was pushing his food around without actually eating. 

“I will if you eat.” Derek looked at his dish. “Seriously, you seem off. Is something bothering you?” and Stiles thought he understood. “If it’s about the… kiss cam, don’t worry.” Stiles said hiding his eyes. “I’m not…”

“What you loved the most about London, One thing.” Derek interrupted avoiding the subject once more.

Stiles took a minute to look him in the face. “I don’t know; the entire city.”  
“pick only one thing.”

Stiles raised his hands. “I can’t!” but he got serious immediately. “It’s like… ” He put his fork down. “Think about the fifty happiest memories you have.”

“Okay.” Derek said and Stiles shook his head.

“No seriously, think about the happiest 50 moments in your life.” Derek frowned trying to remember fifty times he had felt happy, camping with his dad, his eighth   
birthday and mom hugging him; Winning the Lacrosse championship as a freshman; Stiles face when he finally smiled even if there were thunder still. Stiles’ lips and   
the people cheering on them…” okay this wasn’t going as expected. 

“Okay.” He said flustered. 

“Now pick only one.” Derek made a face of disgust. “That’s how asking me to pick one of my memories feels like.”

Derek took a sip of his glass. “That’s not fair; I don’t even have fifty happy memories.” He looked away swallowing.

“Derek…” Stiles got close. “I’m worried, tell me what’s wrong?”

Derek closed his eyes for a second. “I did something to protect my family and the company and I’m not happy with it.”

Stiles got even closer and held his hand.”I guess you have to take hard decisions in a daily basis.”

Derek huffed. “You have no idea.”

“Okay then; let me tell you about the one time I got into Windsor.” He didn’t let Derek’s hand go.

“Don’t you want to know what I did?” tried Derek.

“No, now shut up, I’m gonna make you laugh.”

He was right; as he explained how he got kicked out after opening the wrong door and ending up standing in front of the duchesses that was eighth in line to the throne with an empty tea cup and muddy sneakers Derek laughed so hard he had tears running down his face and his dimples were showing.

“… I swear if it weren’t for Peter; Malia’s dad I would have ended in the tower or something.” Derek laughed even more.

“Remind me never let you wander anywhere we go.” Stiles nodded vigorously.

“But, what about you? You said you don’t have 50 happy memories.” He said. “Tell me your top three.” Stiles said taking a bit of bread from the basket.

Derek’s head filled with the feeling of Stiles against his chest. Stiles blushing when he kissed him in the green house; Stiles burrowing his nose against his chest. “No!” he said. “I don’t think I’d outlive that one.”

“Okay, but that leaves me at a terrible disadvantage, you know a lot about me, but I don’t know about you, have you ever been in love?”

Derek smirked. “In love in love? Or like you with Isaac.”

Stiles didn’t blush this time. “I don’t know. Both?”

Derek smirked again. “I thought I was in love twice, Kate…” he said showing a finger. “And Jennifer.” Another finger.

“Never a boy?” 

Derek shook his head. “Let’s say I’m open to any possibility. And more now than a month ago.” 

Stiles blinked and this time he blushed. “What happened with them?”

Derek huffed. “Kate was a risk to my family; the bitch, and we’re better off without her. And Jennifer was more interested in what I could do for her than what I felt for her.”

“Don’t you feel lonely?”

Derek made a face. “I kinda live in that state since my father died, even having mom and my siblings.” He made a smug face. “I have to conform myself counting my enormous amounts of money... all by myself.” 

“Awww, poor you.” Stiles chuckled but then sobered out to say. “You should go out more often make someone very happy being your happy bunny teethed self.”   
Derek laughed at that. 

“Your turn.” Derek called the waiter with a gesture. “Dessert?” 

“I’m game!” Stiles smiled. 

“Tell me one thing you hated about London.”

Stiles bit his lip. “That I still didn’t know what I want.”

Derek laughed. “Pfft, you don’t have to go all around the world to know what you want; sometimes what you want the most is right in front of you.” His eyes were fixed on Stiles.

This time Stiles couldn’t make fun of it, his breath got caught on his chest and his heart was beating in his throat; he felt his body moving towards Derek; just a bit more, just a bit more and they’ll kiss and Stiles felt butterflies in his stomach and his feet tingle as his body leaning.

A phone rang and Derek cursed just millimeters away from Stiles’ lips, he got it out of his pocket and rolling his eyes answered. “Mother?” 

“Tell me you haven’t done anything stupid.” He pulled away so Stiles didn’t hear the conversation but never let his hand go.

“Of course not.”

“I forbid you to hurt him. I forbid you to play this cruel game with him, if Isaac and Stiles have to be together, so be it. But don’t you get in the middle of it.”

“We have to think about the merger with the Argents.” Derek said his fingers brushing Stiles’. “This is more than only what you want.”

Taliah’s voice of command made you listen, but this time Derek didn’t want to hear. “I’ll deal with it; I should have done that before. I don’t want either of you hurt.”

“And what about what I want mother?” Derek said his fingers curing in angry fists. “You can’t forbid me to want things for myself.”

“Not at the cost of that boy’s heartbreak Derek.”

“I started this, I’ll finish this, and I’ll see that nobody gets hurt.” He said.

“Derek Thomas Hale. I forbid you to…” Derek never heard what she was saying he pressed the screen angry and stuffed the phone in his pocket. “My mother… ” He said getting close to Stiles. “Where were we?”

Stiles chuckled. “Not sure…” he moved away. “I’m not sure; these days had been…” he cleared his throat. “We never got to see those pictures.”

Derek held Stiles hand again and looked away. “Yeah, I guess we didn’t.”

The way back to the office had Derek smiling like an idiot at every little word Stiles said.

They found Taliah at the entrance of the building. “Mom?”

“Good afternoon Mrs. Hale.” Stiles said.

“Hello sweetie; you should leave, I have to talk to my son.” Her eyes softened thought at the sight of Derek’s smile.

***

Derek followed his mom and none of them spoke until they were in his office. 

“Why my office?” Derek rolled his eyes. “I feel like I had been sent to my room.”

“John’s is too close to mine.” She explained. “What are you thinking!? If you’re thinking at all.”

Derek sat on his chair. “I’m actually thinking mother.” He said. “Isaac won’t give him what he wants, if we let Isaac get him he’ll end up breaking his heart and stiles does not deserve that.”

Taliah crossed her arms. “Isaac is a good kid, he wouldn’t hurt Stiles.”

“Isaac is used to get what he wants and screw the consequences and we have enabled that for years; mother.” She tried to say it wasn’t true. “Sometimes I wish you looked at me the way you look at him.” Derek smiled. “I guess it has to do with how much he looks like dad.”

“NO, honey…”

Derek smiled. “its okay, the girls are the girls, and I get it, but you have always cared for him more than you care for me.”

Taliah moved and pulled her son into her arms. “I love you; my boy, more than you imagine, and I always thought about you first, but you don’t let me close, Laura is the traveler, Isaac is the needy one, Cora and you, you’re so strong and stoic, I sometimes feel like I’m intruding.”

“Then trust me on this one. I’m taking care of him.” And taking a deep breath he let it out. “I’m going with him to London.”

Taliah moved back “What? Why?”

Derek raised his hands. “He wants to, and he got in college there, his only problem is money; we have paid more to get rid of other of Isaac’s problems.” Derek deflated. “Stiles says he had never been happier than in London, it’s just fair…” he shrugged. “I’ll be back in a week and everything will be fine.”

Taliah shook her head. “No sweetie, nothing will be fine.”

“They will be fine.” He said. “And as a plus I’d have the chance to see London.”

Taliah agreed under the condition that Derek had to be honest to himself about this whole thing.

***

Stiles got to the house when it was dark already; the last Derek had said to him resonating in his head. “Wish I could run away with you, we could buy cheap tickets and see eight cities before going somewhere, London maybe.” 

He found Isaac waiting for him holding a bottle of Champaign and two plastic cups. “I’m not fond on glass anymore.” He said and Stiles smiled. 

“We go to the green house.” He said and Isaac smiled. “Then what?”

The blue eyed boy stopped. “What?”

“Exactly!” Stiles arms flew around. “What? What about tomorrow? What about in a month? What about your mother knowing about us?”

Isaac scoffed. “My mom? Why does she need to know?” Stiles smiled and moved to Kiss Isaac’s lips.

“There’s nothing to know.” Isaac frowned. “Good night Isaac.” Isaac called him a couple times but Stiles didn’t even turn to him.

***

Derek left Stiles a message. “I might be doing something stupid, really… but I know we have to talk, tell me we don’t and I won’t bother you again…” the deep sigh made Stiles jump surprised, the obvious tremor in his words. “I just... I feel like we… I-I.” Derek cleared his throat. “I want… I have a proposition for you, please come by the office around six.”

Stiles sat outside for a while, walked around the property, went searching for Isaac, and instead found Laura. 

“Oh My God!!” she said smiling, “it can’t be you, Stiles?” she had the same powerful presence every other Hale had and the hug she gave him felt like a vice grip. “Look at you!! All grown up and good looking!”

“It’s good to see you too Laura.” He said shy.

“It’s good to be back finally! I felt like such a selfish bitch all this time but my mom wanted me to finish my PhD.” She said rolling her eyes. “Now I’ll take over the company.” Stiles laughed with her. “Hey! I just got home and I am going to see my mom, wanna come with me?”

“Sure!” Stiles said without thinking, that was it, he’d be in the same building than Derek.

He had almost made his mind, he was going to tell Derek that no, they didn’t have a conversation waiting but he couldn’t think more about his speech because Laura was there talking about his siblings with so much love Stiles can’t stop himself to be enraptured.

“… And Derek, the grump; will have no excuse now, I won’t have an under educated brother, that’s Isaac’s job and even him is going to college, right? with all the dating drama.”

Stiles was so nervous he didn’t even asked what she was talking about.

***

It was well past six when they finally made it to the Hale’s building. 

Derek was sitting in front of the door, biting his thumb nail and one leg bouncing. This meant only one thing. Stiles didn’t care about him.

He started to feel pain and anger mixed; thinking it had to do with the amount of money they were about to lose when a knock on his door made him jump. Stiles opened the door slowly not waiting for an answer. “Hi...” he said shy only his head peeking inside.

“I was starting to worry…” Derek said with a smile and a calming breath getting up and moving to greet his guest. “I feared…”

“Sorry, but Kira is no longer here…” Stiles raised his hand. “I kinda… you were…” he moved his hands around. “When two people… Sometimes… for two guys who spent some time…. ” Stiles let out a loud breath. “I had things to think about… ” he was twisting his hands and every now and then a finger flew to his mouth. “Laura is here…” he said an arm pointing to the door. “And I came with her…” and chuckled. “What’s with you Hales and giving me rides?”

Derek smiled. “I didn’t get the first part of that…” he said sounding mildly embarrassed. “but I’m glad you came.” He moved to his desk. “I-I.. I have been thinking, Laura is here, right? And you’re going to college, and I finally can do whatever I want to do…” and he blinked that concept being so strange to himself it made his stomach churn. “not like I couldn’t before, but now my mom won’t be alone… and…I’m always worried when she is alone there just too much to care for and its stressful when you don’t have help; and children are supposed to help their parents right?” he rubbed his neck blushing. “Now I’m rambling…” he rolled his eyes. “Damn I thought it’ll be easier.”

Stiles smiled back and nodded. “I know; how come we could talk until yesterday?” 

“Do come in, please... want something to drink? Some tea? Ale? Fish and chips?” Stiles laughed as Derek led him into the office. “I just… thought I might have the chance I never felt like I had before.” Derek said in one breath. “If you want me, if you’d say yes…”

Stiles gasped and turned, what was happening? “Uh... I've been, uh, I've been wandering around the house all afternoon. Uh, it's, it's something to do with maybe... n-n-never seeing you again, but that's, uh, ridiculous because we don't, uh, we don't have to, uh, well, except by accident, and uh, how can that be a problem? I’m going to college after all. Uh... uh...” he said. “And I’m going to college while you…” he closed his eyes and bit his lips. “You were saying?”

“Tell me what you are thinking.” Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“Me talking seem like one of your fav things, and let me tell you people tend to get tired of that quite fast.”

“Tell me what are you thinking in simple words.” Derek insisted.

“I have no idea what I was thinking.” Stiles said looking anywhere but at Derek.

Derek moved to him with the tickets. “I want you to take me with you, show me the world; let me go in a plane to seven places before going anywhere we want to be.”   
Stiles backed away from Derek as he offered him the slips of paper in his hands. “let me laugh at every funny word, every antic; I just want to see if I can learn how to have fun.”

Stiles took the paper. “As a test?”

“As a choice; as me choosing you.”

Stiles read one of the papers; it was a deposit. His tuition had been paid in London. He gasped and looked at Derek surprised. “is this…?” Derek nodded and Stiles saw the other paper and found tickets, his and Derek’s names on them. “Shut up… is this…?”

“Would you? Would you go away with me?”

Stiles started laughing and crying at the same time, it was not pretty; the sounds scared Derek a little, and made him feel like a douche. “I thought you were making fun of me… I thought…” another boast of laughter left him and he kissed Derek. “I came here thinking that now my feelings were all scrambled and…” he sobbed. “I was so confused, first in love of Isaac so hard I had to ran away… to not even be able to forget him, just to come back and see you all charming and perfect and looking at me just the same, as if I never left; just like I’m important and someone and not alone.” Stiles laughed again. “You’re making my dreams come true!!”  
Derek broke down, he couldn’t do this anymore, and he couldn’t let Stiles think he was a good man. “Stop, please…” he said dislodging Stiles’ arms from his neck. “I can’t do this, I’m sorry.” Stiles let go and laughed.

“I know, I know I’m a mess… I’m sorry but I thought… I thought I loved you just after the Kiss cam, I was scared I was seeing things….” He laughed and hugged Derek. 

“There I was all stupid, with my stupid hat and those stupid glasses and the stupid idea of you liking me, because how could someone like you care for me at all?” he said his face beaming with joy. How could Derek say the true? How could he live with himself if he said the true?

Derek held his hands. “Stiles listen; I can’t do this to you… I lied.” Stiles stopped laughing immediately. “I did all this because Isaac got engaged and you coming back made him forget he had given his word to a girl.” Stiles shook his head. “He finally had a goal in life; he finally was taking things serous…” he had to stop when Stiles moved away.

“I don’t get it… are you…?” and it hit him.

Derek was looking at his feet. “I did what was best for my family; wouldn’t you do what’s best for your family?”

Stiles had for just a split second a face of pure betrayal then he composed and smiled. “Of course, I was a threat for your family; you didn’t know me, and Isaac is so fucking naïve, I could have taken advantage of him, right?” he said looking away as he nodded. “The unsuitable suitor appeared.” He nodded biting his lips he waved the papers still in his hands. “This is far less than two million dollars.”

Derek tried to get close. “I could give them to you…” Derek tried to say something better. “I could make them five.” He tried begging. “Let me make it up to you…”

“NO.” Stiles threw the papers at Derek. “I don’t need a cent, I’m not going.” He moved to the door. 

“Stiles… please.”

Derek stopped when Stiles turned; he was as calmed as usual. The new cool Stiles. “Please what? I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anything from you. Do you think I was after your family’s money?”

“Of course not, and I…” Stiles snorted and checked his watch as if this was nothing. “Say something; you have all the right on the world to be angry.”

Stiles Smiled. “I’d have to care to be angry, the weird part is that I just gave up on Isaac; I just got over my stupid infatuation…” and he actually cackled. “Twice this week, I guess that’s growing up.”

“I just want to say…” once more he couldn’t even talk when Stiles faced him smiling. 

“At least… don’t: please, don’t say anything. And thank you, you did an awesome job keeping your brother and me apart, even if it was not needed.” He stood by the door. “you know what? I was closing chapter, I only wanted to talk to him, see that he’ll do the same he always does with his flings. You did all this in vain.” 

Derek raised his hand. “I fucked up. I…” Stiles nodded, cleared his throat as he walked backwards towards the door.

“Yes you did.” In one last thought when he was almost holding the door knob Stiles came back. “May I?” he asked taking the plane ticket with his name from the floor and Derek nodded. “That’s all I want; to get away.” And waving the paper he kept talking. “I trade you this for this.” the new iphone Derek had given him landed on the couch near them. “London is always a good idea… at least for me.” He moved away again. “And congratulations, you have the same ability your brother had been using for years; you’re able to charm someone into love you in less than a month.” He opened the door and left without even a good bye.

Derek sat on his chair feeling like crap, enjoying the pain in his chest; it felt tight and he couldn’t breathe, but he deserved it. It was all his fault. He messed his hair trying to find a way to stop Stiles’ pain.

Stiles went straight to the elevator, and he thought he was free but in the last second he heard Laura and Taliah’s voices and saw his dad walking ahead of them.

One look; that’s all it took for his father to know. “Stiles?” and Stiles broke down crying. It was sheer luck that his dad got into the elevator before the door closed.

***

Derek went home and entered his room with a tight painful knot on his throat, he hadn’t cried since his father’s funeral, and this was not something like that; nobody was dead, and it was nothing so big it could change his entire life had happened; why would he cry?

“I seriously don’t know if I feel proud or mortally offended.” The second Derek turned the lights on noticed Isaac on his bed.

Derek frowned, he didn’t trust his voice. “Get out of my room.” He growled as he took his tie off.

Isaac rolled his eyes. “We’re too old for that, you know It.” and moving to rest on one elbow added. “I invited him to the green house you know? I had everything ready,   
I really wanted to…” Derek roared for him to shut up and Isaac chuckled. “You’re not…?” he made a motion with his hand. “I guess he’s just not giving out any…”

“Stop talking. Isaac, get out of here or I swear…” Isaac sprang from the bed as if it were a game.

He had his blue eyes fix on Derek. “He was so gone for you… I still can’t believe he changed me for my dull, boring, sour, and bitter older brother.”

“Enough.”

“You should have seen how fast he just left me behind to run after you the second you called, I guess he understood where the real money was.”

“Shut up! He’s not like that!”

“I thought I heard Derek howling.” Cora entered carrying a backpack. “I’m gonna miss you big bro, I bet college is quiet compared to you.”

Derek let out a sigh trying to rein his temper. “Cora, please leave me alone… and take this idiot with you.”

“Nah hah… why would I want Isaac? He’s annoying!”

“Hey!!” the blonde tried to say something.

“Not now, babe…” Derek said looking at Cora’s eyes. “Please.”

Cora looked positively beaten. “Dee… what have you done?”

Isaac puffed. “Something dull I bet.”

“You have done something stupid. It’s right there in your face. ” And she gasped as everything fell on place. “You blew it! You ruined everything with Stiles!!” she said pissed and Derek looked at her mirroring her expression. “Derek!!”

“What?” Isaac perked at that. “You ruined it?” he got closer with a serious face as he analyzed his brother. “I knew it, I might do this all the time, but I never let them think whatever we have is real, you let him fall for you, and now you’re screwed!!”

“Shut up Isaac!”

“Why? Why should I shut up!!” he said angry. “Derek, that’s Stiles!! John’s kid, he practically grew up here!!!” and to Cora. “Why should I shut up!?”

“BECAUSE IT FUCKING HURTS!!” Derek roared before looking away with ragged breaths to calm himself down. “I let him go, he deserves something better.” The room was silent and the weight of it threatened to crush Derek. “Get out of my room, now.”

Taliah entered later in the night. “This is exactly what I thought would happen.”

“I’ll be fine.” Derek said from the window sill where he was perched in soft sweatpants and a t-shirt and barefoot.

“I don’t want you to be okay, I want you to be happy, Derek…!”

Derek sighed and looked away from the window. “I’ll fix this, okay? I’ll make thing right and then I’ll be fine.” He took a deep breath. “I’ll see that he gets everything he wants, whatever it takes.” He let out a shaky breath. “He’ll cool off tonight, and we’ll talk in the morning.”

Taliah moved closer caressing his dark silky hair. “Sweetie, he left, John took him away. He’s leaving too.”

Derek turned surprised. “Mom… ” He had no words; there was no air in the room. “I’m sorry. I’ll find someone better, I promise.”

“I don’t mind.” Taliah said for once her son allowed himself to be touched and comforted. “I’m even endorsing him for county sheriff.” She said with a tone of amusement. “But what about you?” Derek leaned on her; his arms traveling to hold his mom. 

“I’ll be fine, I promise, this won’t affect my job mom.”

Isaac and Cora were at the door and while Cora had the guts to get in the room and actually pull Derek on a hug crying the tears he didn’t dare to let out Isaac just stood behind and made some decisions.


	5. London is Always a Good idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time a prince, that thought he didn't need love.  
> But love is what every story is about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story comes to and end.

“I won’t do anything stupid dad!” Stiles rolled his eyes. John had given Taliah his two week notice that same night and Stiles will be staying with Melissa. “I’m right here, in the same house you visit at least twice a week since we moved to the Hale’s.”

“Kid. I don’t want you to go to a different continent. What am I supposed to do?”

Stiles laughed. “What about stop sneaking around behind our backs and ask Melissa to be your wife? I mean Scott and I would love to be brothers for real.” He heard his father garble and cackled. “It’s only for few days; I won’t crumple your style for long, I’ll leave soon. I have to do this dad, and it’s for the best.” Stiles sighed at the silence from his dad. “Are you going to visit me?”

But John had more serious concerns. “What are you going to do there?”

“I don’t know, work!” Stiles shrugged. “I’ll figure it out there.” John huffed. “Would you please stop!! I’ll be fine!”

“I get it!” John said raising his hands. “I get it more than you think. You need to go away, to put some space between... you know; things, that’s part of the reason why we moved to the Hales when your mother passed.” Stiles blinked surprised at the honesty in his father’s words. “But don’t let it stop you. Don’t ever let them have so much power over you.”

Stiles had heard something like that before and nodded. “That brings me to the other part of… you know that when your mom died I had some things to take care of, right?” Stiles nodded. “One of those was some money, her life insurance. I never took a penny because I could look after you without it.” Stiles looked away; they didn’t talk about her often because it hurt them both. “But in the last five years, I’ve heard people talking about business and shares and stuff…” 

Stiles scoffed and laughed amused. ”Are you telling me you made money out of what the Hales were saying.”

John had a smug expression. “Just a bit… three and half millions more or less… I can offer you three of those.”

Stiles fell on the sofa. “What?”

“I know you want to go to college in England, I saw the acceptance letter and I bet you didn’t say anything because you thought I couldn’t afford it, but I can.”

Stiles’ arms flew around. “DAD!!!”

John laughed. “I know, I know… so you want to leave? Fine! Do it in style.”

Stiles laughed and hugged his dad. “Now there’s no excuse! You better come visit!”

John smiled; it was the first time Stiles laughed since he found him in the elevator two days ago.  
In seconds they were making plans for suit cases and preparing everything Stiles only had a day and a half more.

***

“Do you know how he is?” Derek was talking to Lydia who glared at him and turned back to her tablet. “I’m talking to you…” Lydia got up and marched out of the office while Kira threw a couple folders on Derek’s desk and marched out following Lydia without even a word.  
Isaac walked in. “Derek! What is this!!” he had an envelope in his hand.

“I thought that if you still think you’re not ready to marry, since you said it was all Allyson’s idea…”  
Isaac was right there at his face. “You did all this because you wanted me to marry!! For me to fucking marry and do something with my life!! What are you doing now?!?”

“Because I should’ve let you two find out….”

Isaac scoffed. “Yeah!! Maybe Stiles was the love of my life!!”

Derek took a bit to respond. “Exactly.”

“And now I will never know because my meddling older brother fucked us up!!”

Derek stood getting closer. “You still have a chance, if you want to figure out… he’s in London, that’s all I know he headed there…” Derek had no fire left, and this subdued thing made Isaac even angrier. “I’ll deal with the Argents, you just go if you…”

“OH!!” Isaac mocked. “Sure!! I should go there and present myself in his door with a couple roses and say what? Huh?” and making a motion with his hand. “Here I am; my brother sent me as a fucking consolation price!!”

“Isaac?” a pretty sweet looking brunette entered smiling. “Is everything alright?”

He offered her a hand. “Yes, it’s just Derek being an asshole as usual.” She gave him a look and Isaac kissed her hair. “I’ll be right out, would you mind?”

She shook her head. “Not at all…” she waved at Derek and left.

“You think you can break us up, so your ex can have what he wanted?”

“He’s not my ex.” He said. 

“Whatever.” Isaac walked to the desk to leave the envelope and found a picture of his brother there, printed, Derek had a goofy smile and looked a decade younger.  
For one second he looked at Derek and then left the room. “I won’t take your sloppy seconds.”

The punch was such a surprise for both of them that the one leaving the office was Derek.

***

“Mother we need to talk.” 

Taliah had John in her office when Isaac interrupted. “Give me a moment Honey.” She finished her conversation with John taking her time.

“Hello Mr. Stilinski” he said shy for no reason.

“Isaac.” The man said and walked out turning back to look surprised to Isaac’s bruised eye. Isaac didn’t try to engage in a conversation with him; when he tried to say he was sorry and that he wanted to apologize to Stiles the man growled and warned him not to get close to his son.

Once he had left Isaac turned to his mother. “What are we doing about Derek?”

Taliah raised her hands looking into the damaged eye. “Nothing! Nobody is going to mess with anybody’s life anymore. I forbid it.”

Isaac gawked. “Mom!! You let him get in mine.” Taliah said no. “Mom, He’s in pain!!”

“Your brother is always like that when he hurts others, he’s learnt from years of business.” His mother said calmed.

Isaac frowned. “You’re blind; you’re just like him, and he’s in denial!!”  
“Isaac…” She was done with her children.

“He’s in love with Stiles mom!!”

Taliah let out a sigh. “Is still not our problem sweetie, he has to do this himself.”

Isaac waved his arms. “MOM!!” He groaned frustrated. “Don’t you want to help him’?”

***

“Scott!!” Isaac ran into the stable looking for the boy that worked there. “Scott McCall!!”

The boy with a serious face appeared from behind him. “I’m here, don’t scare the horses.”

“Where is Stiles?” 

Scott’s jaw hardened. “Why should I tell you?” he frowned. “Actually; I won’t tell you.”

Isaac rolled his eyes. “This is for his own good.”

“No is not, is to clean your family’ conscience!” he moved closer like a wolf; menacingly, getting close to its prey. “I don’t like you Isaac; you are an entitled immature asshole. If you had been a bit a man and talked to him instead of ignoring Stiles, this would’ve never happened. It’s all your fault!”

“You don’t even know me…”

“Oh I know you, I might be here for only a couple summers, but I’ve seen you; all charming and using girls and boys like toys. If you’d grown up this would have never happened.” He turned seeing he won’t control his rage. “I won’t tell you.”

“I need to know when he leaves.”

“Not telling you.” 

Isaac smirked. “So he’s still in the country.” He turned. “I can work with that.” Scott looked at him pissed. “I swear I’m trying to do the right thing.”

***

Laura entered Derek’s office. “Derek sign this.” she offered a bunch of papers and Derek started reading. “No time Derek, come on!! Is not like I’m robbing you or anything…” he rolled his eyes but signed. “Ready…” she said looking the papers. “Here too… and add your name.” he did frowning as his sister changed one of three folders in her arms for another.

“What’s that I signed?”

Laura smiled. “I’m taking care of the company now brother. So you don’t have an excuse to go now.” Isaac walked in the room. 

“Don’t be ridiculous where am I going?”

“To have a life.” Laura said and bit her lips at the confused look in Derek’s face.

“Is this serious? I can’t just leave!!”

Isaac got close. “Yes you can.”

Derek snorted. “No, YOU can, because my life style supports your life style.” He went back to read the screen he had been holding. “Someone has to be here with mom, to help her!!”

Laura cackled. “Do you really think mom needs someone to help her?”

“She needed someone!! When you were too worried to do anything I had to step up!”

“It was never your job Derek; we could’ve done our part too.”

Derek huffed. “You all had your lives. Mom was too in shock to be alone.”

“That’s nonsense!” Isaac said more than angry. 

“Oh really? Do you even remember what happened until the first year of dad’s…” the door of his office opened again.

“All set up!!” chirped Cora. “How are things going?”

“What are you all doing here?” Derek was losing his temper. He rubbed his face and turned around. “Get the hell out I have things to do.”

“Derek… why you think you have to protect us?” Laura moved closer

“Uncle Peter said so, the company needed a man, mom needed help and God damn it if I’d let his disgusting hands anywhere anything dad built.”

Laura looked at him with a calm smile. “You have always been so protective, but its done Derek, let me take care of things now, go get a life.”

“This is my life!!” he defended.

“NO!” Cora got closer and held his hand; not afraid at all of his anger. “This is your job and you’re damn good at it, but this is not your life. I want to hear you laughing, and see you in the news on a ball game… you can’t do those things trapped in this place.” Derek had his mouth open, how did she know?

“I can’t…”

Laura waved the papers. “I have control over everything and mom is filling me up on the rest, I’ll do it, bro, go!!”

“Going where? This is all I have!!” Derek raised his arms as if showing them the office.

Cora made a face. “What about Stiles?” Derek shook his head no. “He loves you, Derek, and he’s staying with Scott’s mom.”

Isaac sputtered turning. “How do you know that?”

Cora rolled her eyes smug before turning to face him with a bored expression. “Because he likes me, we have been talking and gaming every night for the last five years.” She turned to Derek. “He’s hurt, but he still loves you, I know!!”

Derek shook his head. “I hurt him. He won’t…”

Laura groaned. “Stop with the self pity, his plane takes off in sixteen minutes, we can’t stop him here, but you can go to London…” Laura waved the last of the folders  
on her arms in front of Derek’s face. “There’s a plane that goes to London in Los Angeles; it’ll take off in an hour, and the helicopter is waiting, and if you are lucky you’ll be there before Stiles even lands.”

“I don’t know where he is…” he wanted to find a reason to not hope.

“Well…” Isaac bit his bottom lip. “John is still here, cleaning his office, you still can catch him, and you really want to have your in-law on your side.”

Derek sat defeated. “Even if I go, what am I going to do there?”

Isaac offered yet another envelope. “We enrolled you for college; I’m very good at signing by your name.” Derek gasped and after a couple second he narrowed his eyes remembering more than one check he swore he never signed. “But you have to be there by Monday. So go! NOW.”

“If he doesn’t forgive me…”

“You can’t come back; I’m using your room for a dance studio.” Cora said smiling and showing him a suitcase by the door. Derek chuckled. “See? Just the idea of him makes you happy! How could you not want to go!!??”

“Okay!” he got up. “I’ll go talk to John then.”

“I’ll tell mom…” Isaac followed Derek. “And I bet I’m gonna have better grades.” Derek turned frowning with a *you wish* on his lips nefore disappearing through the door.

“I’ll go tell everyone at home!!” Cora shouted. 

“I’ll stay here…” Laura offered. “Someone have to make money.”

***

“What is this ruckus!” Taliah said seeing as Derek disappeared down the hall and hearing Cora and Isaac making excited sounds. 

“He’s going mom!!”

Taliah Hale looked at her children with anger and disappointment. “What have you done to Derek?”

Cora was serious in an instant. “He’s going for Stiles mother, he deserves to be happy!” 

“I know! And I gave every one of my kids what they needed to be happy Miss Leave me alone I’ll do my best anyways.” Cora gasped and got quiet. “Laura needed to go, Isaac needed space; you needed trust and Derek needed stability, and you nosy shits took that from him!”

Isaac gasped hurt; his mother had never used such words with them. “But mom… ” 

“I know he loves Stiles, I’ve known for far longer than you think, but Derek needs time, he needs to get used to stuff, pushing him it’ll only end up in his heart broken!” she moved down the hall to try to stop him ignoring the pleas of her kids. Cora begging that he won’t get to the airport in time if he didn’t hurry up. “He needs me to put some sense in his head, Cora; so he won’t go and end up heartbroken and alone!”

“He needs to go out there and try.” The voice was so strange that Taliah and her children turned. Kira was looking at them. “Derek needs to do something for himself, to have an adventure, stop trying to protect him, he needs to make his own mistakes.”

Taliah was about to explode. “I know exactly what my boy needs.”

Kira looked at her in the eyes, like not even Laura dared to. “That’s the point, he’s not a boy.”

Taliah let out a sigh and her eyes flew to the hallway then to Isaac and to Cora who was once more checking her watch. She took her phone out and dialed. 

“Spencer! Hi sweetie; Yeah everything is fine, but I have a little problem, there’s a flight that’s supposed to part from LAX in…” Cora whispered the info and Taliah made sure the plane will be held down for a while. She hung up with her eyes trained on Kira. “You better be right Yukimura.”

***

John Stilinski turned at the sound of the door. “What?” he said trying to control his anger as he promised to Stiles, the kid said it wasn’t his fault; that Derek thought he was doing the right thing.

“I know that saying sorry won’t change anything.”

John crossed his arms. “You won’t get close to him or I’ll beat your ass.”

Derek smiled. “In any other circumstance I’d be quaking… but not now, because, I need him.”

“You broke his heart!” John faced Derek and for first time in his life Derek wanted to run away.

“I made a mistake! And I broke more than one heart.”

“You don’t deserve him; you gave me your word!!” John said turning to get his box. “He’s finally free from you and your brother. You don’t deserve him!”

“I don’t deserve him, how could someone like me deserve him? But I need him. I’ve never been happy until him, I’ve never… breath until he made me.” John blinked but didn’t turn. “I just want to try, to be what he needs, see if I’m what he wants.”

“Will you look after him?” Derek said yes. “Will you leave him alone if he says no?”

“Yes, I swear for my life!!”

“He’s gone anyways.” Derek deflated. “What would you do if I don’t help you?”

Derek squared his shoulders. “I’d look for him, I will eventually find him. It’s a small island.” He shrugged. “How hard can it be’?”

“Famous last words.” John Stilinski smiled leaving the box down and taking his phone. Almost immediately Derek’s announced it had a new message. “That’s his address, and you better be good to him or I’ll make you pay for it.”

“I’ll give everything in me to make him happy…” he shouted as he ran down the hall.

***

Derek had no idea how to deal with the amount of things you have to know to fly internationally; he made the metal detector wail at least three times until a man with the bluest eyes ever got to him and searched him, then he had to run again and he was the last to get into the plane; when the stewardess was already waiting to close the door. It was like sheer luck or magic.

He turned left as soon as he sat to see his companion and saw a guy eating Doritos next to him; he smiled and offered some to him, Derek chuckled moving his head no.

His first time in an international flight by himself

His first adventure.

His first time freaking out when the plane took off.

His first everything.

***

Stiles landed and he allowed himself to shed some tears as he waited for his luggage.

“Is something wrong love?” asked him and old lady touched by his woe; “You seem distressed.”

“I’m fine, thank you.” He said smiling as he cleaned his face. 

“Aww, Love, I know leaving home is always hard…”

Stiles smiled. “I’m actually coming home.”

He waved the lady good bye as she was picked up by her granddaughter. Once she left he started looking around until he found it; the same gray beanie hat and the auburn blond hair. 

“Stiles!!” the girl shouted as she jumped up and down, Malia was there as she promised.

Derek ran searching what door was Stiles’ flight landing before he lost his nerve. He heard someone calling his name and saw a girl, slender, in short jeans shorts and a baggie sweater. 

Derek Hale thought he could never feel worst than when his father died, when he saw his mother still in shocked horror, Laura walking aimlessly desperate or Isaac crying like… well; like an orphan or Cora clinging to him like she would never let him go. Seeing Stiles hugging Malia and seeing her kissing him; that felt a thousand times worst.

But he’ll at least say this to him, the words he had practiced a million times during the flight.

So he approached; “Stiles?” he said after he followed them to find them sitting on a bench waiting for a taxi. 

Malia’s eyes flew to him angry, as if not wanting to be interrupted.

“Derek?!” Stiles was standing and holding his breath without even thinking. “What… how…?”

“This is Derek?” Malia asked as she looked Derek up and down. “Are you serious?”

Stiles turned to her.”Yes, this is he.” He turned to Derek. “I don’t know why you came; but that’s not of my concern anymore.”

“I understand that.” Derek said. “I just wanted to say that…” he looked at Malia once. 

“Go on, I’m not leaving until he does.” She said crossing her arms with a defiant pose.

“Okay…” Derek bit his lips. “The most stupid thing I’ve ever done was getting close to you.” He said. “The most absurd idea I ever had was to let you in my life.” Stiles scoffed a thank you. “Yes those were stupid, because I was scared after the first fucking night; when you slapped me…” Derek said his chest feeling tight. “I was gone,  
I was lost… I’m lost. ” He tried but couldn’t find his words. “I love you, and I need you, and I want to be the guy I am when I’m with you.”

Stiles shook his head no. “Enough, this is pointless.” 

Malia slapped him over the head. “Hear the man!! He’s pouring his heart out for you and you are being quiet unfair to him.”

Stiles made a sound and waved his arms. “He’s the one who…”

“I am, I’m the one who broke your heart. But… I broke mine too.” And taking a deep breath he let out the last of his words. “I am not here to force into anything, if you have chosen someone else I won’t bother you again.” Malia’s mouth opened. “But once you offered me your help with anything, as long as it helped me to be happy, well… all I need to be happy is you; when you asked; I didn’t have 50 happy memories, I didn’t have ten, and from the few I have my top five are all with you. Help me have 50, a hundred or eight thousands… help me, to be happy.”

Stiles looked at Malia and she shrugged with a “don’t look at me” expression. Stiles rolled his eyes and moved ahead kissing Derek without even a word.

“Okay.” He panted against his lips. And Derek laughed again.

***

One might think they moved together, they didn’t, it took almost a year for that; one might think they had a fantastic huge apartment or a house, No; they had a small flat. But they shared every night and every day and everything.

“Did I beat Stonehenge now?” Derek asked kissing him after their first time and Stiles chuckled held tight by strong arms.

“You’re not that impressive; big guy…” he said and Derek chuckled. “But yes… you beat it, this is better than anything else.”

***

Once upon a time there was a kingdom, this time it was a real one, and in a small flat on Kensington road lived two young men; they were always busy and had to work hard in school, they were far from home and sometimes they missed their families a lot.

But they were no longer alone or sad, they had each other and they had found true love.  
And that’s the most important thing in any fairy tale.

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all, hope I didn't dissappoint anyone.  
> Thank you all this is the story I ever posted here or in any other site; that had more feed back


End file.
